Liddell
by AJ3kyll
Summary: !Complete! full summary inside... OC. Incest Slytherin Harry AUish
1. Intro

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice:Madness returns...Jade Potter is the gwl, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I dont play by the Rules."

* * *

We go to Potter Manor were, "MOM" "DAD" a 16 year old yelled, as she ran down the stairs, it was the girl-who-lived 17th b-day. The girl who yelled was Jade Stephanie Potter. She had long black hair, and light bluish-green eyes. She ran into the kitchen were her mom and dad was. "Guess what, guess what." Jade said, as she bounced up and down like she was 11 years old again.

James laughed at his daughter, and asked, "What?". "I got made Head Prefect." and showed her parents the badge to prove it. "Very nice honey, this also means your already in the Hogwarts Annual Dueling Competition (HADC)." said Lily, as she handed it back to her daughter. Jade nodded, and said, "I'm going to tell Harry." and ran towards her younger brothers room. What she didn't notice, or didn't really want to notice, was the faces of Lily and James when she said, "Harry." The Potter Parents didn't really like young harry. For one, he was put into the House of Slytherin, and in there eyes, or James eyes if you want to get specific, he was dark/evil.

Jade ran all the way to her brothers room, then knocked very hard and loud. "Harry" Jade yelled. Jade tried opening the door, but found it locked. Jade quickly muttered a spell underneath her breath. Jade nudged open the door, a peaked inside the room, whispering her baby brothers name. "Harry" while looking around the room. It was a huge room with black and green wallpaper, and a white fur floor. There was a bookcase to the left, and if Jade had to bet, she'd bet most or all was somehow connected with Alice, Morgana, Salazar or Lilith. She sighed a relief when she found him laying spread eagle on his king sized bed. Her parents may not give him the attention he needs, but, and she quotes, "As long as i have you sis, ill stay sane." Jade looked at her younger brother, and grinned. Even though she was the top person onLV's hit list, there's always been a teasing relationship between them. Her parents and friends didn't like it, but she didn't really care. It was only a matter of time before she and Harry crossed that line. So, as quiet as she could, she got on top of her brother, and looked at him.

He had medium blood red hair and dark emerald eyes. His skin was kind of pale, but it added to his mystery. He was a metamorphmagus, so she was the only one who saw him like this in his true self. A lot of her female friends once told her that even though he was a Slytherin, they wouldn't mind going out with him and have him as a boyfriend. When ever they said this, Jade had a pang of jealousy, but knew that Harry was self-conscious, and only had social contact with herself and Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw.

Jade smiled down at her brother as he stirred from his slumber.

**Harry POV(30 mins ago)**

Harry James Potter was reading a book on Alice Liddell: The Story of the Black Mistress. It explained how her family was killed in a fire, and she was sent to a insane ward. There, she retreated into her mind were she discovered a place called, "Wonderland". There, she stopped the uprising of the Queen of Hearts, or the "Red Queen" as she was known as. After the downfall of the Red Queen, Alicegrew insane in the ward and retreated once again into the wonderland. Due to her growing insanity, the wonderland was falling apart bit by bit. So, to save it she gained the power of the Red Queen, and named herself the Black Mistress. Along with her friend, the Cheshire Cat she brought Wonderland back to its former glory. Harry smiled a little as he saw a picture of Alice.(she's my picture in the top left thingy). Beneath the picture was a phrase in parsletongue. At this, Harry's eyebrows shot up, she was a parsletongue. He said the phrase out loud, _$the black is here, the black is there. now my kin shall sing in despair$_ as soon as he said that, a black and blood red light engulfed him.

* * *

Harry sat right up, holding his head. "That hurt" he said. He looked around, and found out that he wasn't in his room, but an old gothic graveyard with a blood red moon in the sky. _"This must be my mindscape"_ thought Harry. "It is, but it isn't" he heard a voice behind him. He turned around, and fell back. In front of him was a 5'6 girl with emerald eyes and straight black hair. She had a black and red dress on, with a white bow tied around her waist and the bow behind her back. She had red stockings that went down to black knee length boots with flat bottom. Her forearms(elbow down) was covered with a red and black striped glove.

"Your Alice Liddell." said Harry, pointing to her. "Yes, and you are Harry James Potter Liddell" Harry got up and dusted himself off. "You mean..."Alicenodded, "Yes, your my heir in every sense of the word." "But you had no kids."Aliceshrugged her shoulders as she floated to the ground, her feet touching the ground. "That doesn't stop people from having heirs, dose it?" askedAlice, as she circled Harry. "No. They name someone there heir." said Harry, as his face went into an O face. "You've named me your heir."

Alicestopped in front of him, and smiled. "Yes, and it doesn't hurt that your heir to Slytherin ether." Harry frowned and asked what she meant by that.

"Our times up, ill see you soon." The black and red light engulfed Harry

* * *

Harry tried to get up, but found that he couldn't. He opened his eyes slightly, and nearly yelled. Straddled in his lap was his older twin sister, Jade.

""What'da want" he said.

**Jades POV**

I heard him murmur what i wanted, and just smiled at him. "Get up sleepy head, its our birthday." she said as she bounced up and down the bed on her knees. "Don't you mean its _your_ birthday, you know as well as i, that they'll make me stay up here." he said, as his arms snaked around her waist.

Jade shook her head back and forth, her hair going this way and that. "_OUR_ birthday party is an hour away. I told them that I wouldn't have one without you present." she said, as she got off the bed, and went over towards the bookcase. Harry stretched as his back made very loud cracking noises. "Is that why you snuck into my room." asked Harry.

"No" said Jade, as she flipped open a book, "I came to tell you that I made head prefect." she told Harry as she threw her badge behind her back. Harry caught it, and smiled. It had the Hogwarts coat of arms. Harry used a gift that he learned since his animagus was revealed. He called it Whispering since it didn't make a sound.

Jade turned around, wondering why it was so quiet, but nearly dropped her book. Harry was right in front of her, looking into her eyes. This was a rare time that he got bold. Harry reached around her waist and pulled her close, getting an "o" from Jade. Harry put the badge on her, as he told me congrats. "I made head prefect as well." said Harry as he released me and went to sit on his bed.

"You know what this means?" asked Jade. "Besides getting our very own private rooms, no."he told me. "It means that we get to do whatever we want" i said as i put the book down. "We can explore the castle, get our own food, anything." i told him as i went towards the door. "You coming or not, the party starts in 20 minutes."

Harry smiled at me, and got up off his bed. "Sure, lets go." he told me. "Lead the way." I smiled and nodded.


	2. Memories

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

As I followed my sister down stairs, i couldn't help but notice what she was wearing. She had a long white t-shirt with the phrase "Heart breaker" in bold black on the back of it. She had skinny jeans on that showed off her legs and bum off well, and whiteJordansneakers. Her hair was tamed by a multicolored hair band.

I had on my casual clothes. It was a black and green jersey, with the Joker's face on the back, and in silver "Why so serious" in front. I had on white baggy cargo pants, and dark blue boots. I changed my hair to shoulder length purple and kept my dark emerald eyes. As we neared the main dining room, we both could hear all the voices.

When we were right outside of the doors, i grabbed Jade's shoulder and spun her around to face me.

I pulled her close, and unconsciously my head dipped down to kiss her lips. But, right before i did, I remembered who and were we were, and instead kissed her cheek, wishing her a happy birthday. "You to" I heard her whisper, right before i whisped away to my bedroom, forgetting that I didn't draw her a birthday picture like i do every year. So, when I got to my room, i took out my pens and sketch pad, then started to draw, all the while remembering one of the important memories in my life and, as i traced a crimson jagged scar from the base of my thumb, wrapping around my entire arm stopping at my shoulder blade, the day i found out i was special.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was back when we were 12, when the gossip of Hogwarts was that I was the heir of Slytherin, my only real friend being jade who tried to stop the gossip with her status, but it didn't work. We were down in the Chamber of Secretes running away from the basilisk that was not far behind us. I had the almost dead Ravenclaw girl in my arms, and jade was right next to me. When we reached a dead end, i handed the fallen girl to Jade and told her to go and hide, and i pointed to a wedge between two walls._

_"But.."she began, i put my hand over her mouth and said "Trust me." She nodded, took the girl and went were i pointed._

_I turned around and took out my wand. It was curved slightly at the handle, 13' of basilisk wood. The core was that of an arctic wolfs fang, with an unknown felines hair wrapped around it dipped in threstal blood. But, something weird happened when I took it out, time seemed to freeze around me. The snake stopped moving towards me and, as I looked behind me, my sister wasn't affected and was looking at me like she was wondering the same thing I was. When I turned around, in front of me was a strange light of purple black and red. It took the outline of a girl, and i heard a velvet voice begin to speak,_

_"Do you wish to save the girls, Do you wish to save your world_

_I bestow upon you an ancient gift, it will be your forever rift_

_If you accept then say yes, if you say yes I will forever be your bless"_

_then the voice went away, the light still in front of me. I thought it over in my hand, and made my decision. If it meant that Jade, and unknown to me at the time my 2nd soul mate, was safe, then i choose..."YES" The outline nodded, and came at me and went through my body. I saw my wand merge into my right arm, and i dark crimson jagged snake like scar appeared around my arm, while purple and black snowflakes danced around my arm. Then, time continued, and the snake came at me again. So, on instinct i snapped my fingers and thought "lumos", and a bright white light flooded the room. I then heard the voice inside my head again, and did what it said._

_I clapped both of my hands together then put them to the floor. Next, i understood the stone structure of the chamber. The flakes that was dancing around my arm went into the ground, like they knew what I had in mind. I saw purple and black light through the cracks of the floor, heading towards either side of the snakes head, then "BAM", two stone fists came out of the walls, and smashed the snakes head, sending its blood and guts everywhere. I caught a basilisks fang, and snapped my fingers, the diary whisping into my left hand. _

_I turned around and was tackled by my sister to the floor. She told me over and over never to do that again. I told her ill try, but couldn't promise anything._

_As we got up, I handed her the fang and book, knowing she was the one to do. She guessed what I had in mind, and stabbed the diary with the fang, the ghost of tom yelling "NOOOOO" in the back round._

_I whisped over to the fallen girl as she got her life back. She had very curly brunette hair and slightly pale skin. She was wearing a Ravenclaw robe. Then her eyes opened up, revealing light brown eyes. She looked around and tried to understand what was going on, then remembered._

_"I didn't mean it, you have to believe me" she began saying over and over. I held and said it was ok, asking her name._

_"Hermione Granger" she told me in between sobs. "Pretty name" I said, " Names Harry Potter" i told her, unknowingly staring a very good relation ship._

**END FLASHBACK**

I never regretted it. I shook my right arm, the flakes disappearing as i looked down at my work. "Perfect" I muttered, as I whisped down to the Party.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you guys could give me some ideas for the next few chapters, that'll be great. Ill make sure to give you credit**

**-AJ**


	3. Party

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

I just stood there for a few minutes, looking at where my brother stood. Then, the almost kiss finally entered my mind, and I stomped my foot in frustion. I could've finally had the kiss i so desperately wanted, but the shyness of Harry came out again and remembering where we were.

So, i did what i always did, i put on a smile and walked through the double wooden doors.

**"HAPPY BIRTH-DAY"** the whole room announced when I completely got through the doors. My Dad, Mom, Sirius and Remus walking over towards me and giving be bear hugs. My dad was the worst. When he hugged me, he began to cry, "I cant believe my baby girl is all grown up" and kept on hugging me. My face turned purple, "C-C-Cant breath" I gasped out. He let me go and said sorry. My mom told me to go have fun with my friends while they got the presents in order. I nodded as i walked through the crowd towards the snacks when Ron stepped in front of me, smiling.

"Hey Ron" I said, not likening the look on his face. "Hey Jade, got a sec?" I glared at him, but he was my friend. I knew I was going to regret this, but I answered, "Yes" He nodded his head, as to follow him, and I just went along. All the while looking this way and that, looking for Harry. Our eyes met, and he nodded a yes. I smiled, knowing he'd always have my back.

* * *

**10 minutes before**

When I whisped downstairs, i got behind the girl I wanted. She had long straight brunette hair that slightly waved out at the end. She had on a black and yellow knee length skirt,Jordanshoes and a white turtle neck. I tapped her on the shoulder, and she told me to wait a minute. I smiled, as I tapped her again. She spun around,

"ALL RIGHT LO..." but stopped when she saw it was me. Her brown eyes lit up and she kissed me on the lips. I picked her up so she wouldn't have to stand on her toes, then put her back down. "Hey you" Hermione said. "Hey Mione" I said, I never once used her full name since we became friends.

Hermione produced a small green and yellow box from her pocket, "Happy Birthday Harry" as she handed it to me. I looked at her curiously as I opened it up. Inside was a black and silver watch that i wanted, but my "parents" didn't give me any money. I picked it up and put it around my wrist saying thanks to Mione, giving her a little peck on the lips. "Your welcome" she told me, as she gave me a nice hug. I looked over Miones shoulder and spotted my sisters eyes. Knowing that look, i nodded my head. "I got to go" I told Mione as I gave her another peck, leaving towards where i saw my sister and Ron leave.

I saw them turn a corner, and i whisped towards them, landing on the beam above them, looking down.

* * *

"What's this about Ron?" I asked him, as we stopped in an un crowded hallway. Ron walked towards me till my back was against the wall, him putting his arms on ether side of me. "This is about me taking what I want" Ron told me, as his head dipped down for a kiss. I kneed him in the ka-ho-nay's and ran in the opposite direction from where we came. Ron got up off the floor, "You little..." As he ran after me.

As i neared a turn, I heard Ron yell a "Reducto" I quickly turned around, brought up my wand and said "Protego", the curse bouncy off of it.

"I'm sick of being bad at every thing, so i decided to do something and just take what i want." Ron yelled at me, as we circled each other. He then bum bared me with spell after spell after spell, making my protego slowly, but surely, weaken. Ron then yelled at the top of his lungs

**"REDUCTO"**

I saw a bright orange spell racing towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the spell to hit, but it never came. I opened my eyes, and saw my brother standing in front of me. His right arm blocking the spell.

* * *

When i saw Ron repeat spell after spell, and failed to hurt Jade, I knew he wasn't finished. So, like my arm always dose when it senses danger, the scar shone a dark red as the snow flakes began dancing around my arm. As soon as I saw him yell out the spell, I jumped in front of my sister, and brought up my arm, deflecting the spell.

I turned around, asking if she was hurt. "No" Jade told me, "Just a little tired...LOOK OUT" she yelled. I turned around, slamming my hand down, a wall appearing in front of me, just in time, deflecting another reducto, the slid back down onto the floor.

"You know Ronald" I began, using his full name. "I could have you put into Azkaban Prison, you just tried to hurt two children of one of the Old 7." I stopped; Ron's face finally gasping at what he did. "Luckily for you, i wont tell" Ron face shone with joy, but not for long as a stone fist came at him from the right side. "I deal with people who try to hurt my friends myself, so i'd watch your back in Hogwarts, and pray we don't get paired up in the tournament, now get."

He nodded at me, Apperting away. I grabbed Jades hand, whisping back to the party just in time for the present opening.

Jade got all sorts of things. Candy, books on qudditch and transfiguration. Toys from the Weaslys, a Nimbus 3000 from _"them"_ I gave her my gift last. It was of a clearing with all sorts of fireworks, then they shot into the sky in all sorts of colors, making a "Happy 17th" from the lights. She hugged me, saying thank you in my ear. "Your welcome" i muttered back.

Besides the watch Mione got me, i just got books on Charms, Runes, and Potions. And that was that. I went up to my room, getting ready for bed when my sister popped her head in, asking to come in. "You know you can come and go as you please." I told her as she came in, both of her hands behind her back. "Watta got there?" I asked her. "Just your gift' she said, bringing out a box from behind her back."Open it" she told me.

I opened it, and gasped at what i saw. It was black necklace with a green snake in the infinity sign. I picked it up and put it around my neck. "Thank you" i told my sister. She nodded her head at me. "Good night" and left


	4. Mione

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

**Since people want to know a brief thing on how Mione/Harry came to be, this is it. **

* * *

The day after he stopped the great snake, Harry was pacing at the foot of a bed in Hogwarts hospital wing. The person on the bed was the girl he and his sister had saved, Hermione Granger. After talking to Dumbledore of what went down, leaving out his arm trick thingy, she fainted onto to the floor. She was quickly rushed over to the Hospital wing.

Now, it's been over 13 hours, and she was still unconscious.

Harry stopped pacing and looked at the girl who pulled at his heart the way Jade did. But, that's not possible because he just officially met her. Sure, he's seen her here and there in classes and the library, but they barely spoke to each other. So, how could he feel funny for a girl he barely knew? Harry didn't have the answer, but he didn't really care. He really liked this feeling.

He looked up when he heard her sturing, about to wake up. He walked over to the side of the bed, and leaned his head slightly down to get a better look at her. Then, all of a sudden, the girls arms wrapped around his neck and started to kiss him. And the weird thing is, he started to kiss back.

**Hermione's P.O.V**

The last thing I rember was fainting in the headmasters office where me, jade and harry was retelling him on how I got down there and what happened down there.

When I fainted, I started to have my usual dream I'd had since I came to Hogwarts.

It was of me running in internal darkness. I was chasing after a white light, who kept on telling me to "Come on, hurry up Mione" over and over and over again. As i neared the light, i could make out the shape of a boy around my age. But, whenever i got within reach, it'd turn into the light again and take off very fast. It seemed it was happening again. I neared the light and could make out a boy. As i got closer and closer, I anticipated it to turn into the light and go off again, but it didn't. He reached his hand out towards me, and my hand covered the white light. "Kiss me" he asked, as he drew me near, and i did.

Next thing i know, i see everything in color and wrapped around my arms was Harry Potter, Jade's younger brother and the person I always believed was the white light. My eyes winded as i stopped kissing him, looking this way and that. "W-W-Where am I?" I asked. Harry let out a small laugh, as my head snapped back, giving him my full attention. "Your in the Hospital ward at Hogwarts, your safe" I nodded, trying to clear my head. "Madame P" Harry yelled.

Coming out of an office was the Nurse or Doctor who ran the Ward. "Yes, what is it child?" She asked. "She's awake." he said, pointing towards me. Madame P nodded, "Yes, I can see that, give me a minute" she said, going back into her office to get a bad tasting potion most likely for me.

"So" Harry said from my right, "Care to explain why you were kissing me?" My eyes widened as i started to stutter out an apology. "I-I-I" but couldn't finish it as i began balling my eyes out. Madam P came out with the potions, put them on the desk and went her own way. I looked at the potion in disgust as i picked it up, knowing itd be foul. "W-w?" i asked, but he just smiled.

"I know how foul these can be" he told me. I looked at him in confusion for a minute, then "o'd" "Your the seeker for Slytherin, right?" he nodded, and snapped his fingers, the red scar around his forearm shinning a deep red. "Cool" harry said, looking at his arm. In front of him appeared three vials, two with potion while one had none. One was a yellow-red almost pink while the other was a jadish blue. He took the jade one and poured it in the empty one. All the while telling me what it was.

"I brewed it myself, its Calming Psyche. It's like calming draught but it last's longer and calms your whole body, not just your head." I nodded while he pored the other. "Condensed Elixir, makes the pain go away.' He shook the two potions together and it created a forest like red, and passed it to me. Just from that single pass, i knew we would be connected for life. I gulped it down, and my eyes became heavy.

* * *

**A year later**

I was right.

After the "incident", Harry became almost protective of me. Were ever one of us was, the other was very near.

At the start of 3rd year, he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I jumped at the chance head first. Our first date was just a midnight picnic atop the tallesttowerofHogwartsso we could see the stars. There, he told be what his ambition was, and at the end asked if I still wanted to be with him, knowing what he'd do in the end, and who his heart would truly belong with. I still said yes, and never looked back.

That year, his "godfathers" cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange got out of Azkaban and was on the look for Jade. Luckily, before anything serious happened she was run out by some guys that his "parents" worked with. That year was by far the funniest of our lives. On Halloween Day, a week after Bellatrix escaped, Harry told me he was putting his plans into action. Along with the two of us, two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor and Pansy Parksin joined our fold. The seven of us bringing something to the table, making the inner circle

Our 4th year, besides sometimes helping Jade, was our most normal year.

Our 5th year, our "faction" made its debut when Death Eaters attacked the village near Hogwarts (I have no idea what its called). We were a huge part in helping unmask the wizard's eyes to see Voldermort was still out there, and that Fudge needed to be kicked out.

Our 6th year, we just had a good time doing what we wanted to do. Now, we come here, to our final years at Hogwarts.

* * *

**So, that's the over all summary of how Harry and Mione came to be. As the story delves deeper, all get into more detail with certain things.**

**So, now a little challenge so to speak. If you can guess the other 4 members of the inner circle, ill let you write how harry came to be friends with them ect. As usual, ill give you credit. (Hint) All are female. And the hufflepuff/one Ravenclaw isn't who you expect.**

**-AJ**


	5. Dream

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

As Jade left, i locked the door and did my nightly routine before going to bed. I took of my shirt, put on some pj shorts, and turned on soft jazz music to float around my room, singing me to sleep.

As i closed my eyes, i envisioned my mindscape, or at least the part i saw last time. Within a few seconds, i was in my mindscape.

**_Dreamland/Mindscape_**

_I arrived in my mindscape, looking this way and that while getting up off the ground, dusting myself off in the process. I didn't see Alice yet, so i took in my mindscape._

_It was a massive graveyard with mist about 3ft off the ground. The sky was a deep purple with a blood moon in the sky. I could hear ocean like waves in the distance. To the north of were i was was what appeared to be a black gothic church. "Strange, i don't rember being to a church" i thought to myself, as i walked towards the building. As i was walking, i looked at some of the headstones. One read "Year1" another read "Slytherin Heir", which was my mid 3rd year in the library, were i found out who i was. The headstones read the same. "Happymem" "Hatred mem" ect. ect._

_I stopped at a small little mound. Atop the mound wasn't really a coffin, its was more like a stone chamber. It was black granite, and atop the granite in silver was a phrase. It read:_

_"The moon is Night, the Stars are bright, and we shall escape from sight"_

_It was from a poem that his sister read to him when he was little. "This must be Jade's place in my mind" Harry thought to himself._

_"You are correct" said soft velvet like voice. Harry turned and found it was Alice. She had on a blood red and green styled dress like last time, fishnet gloves covered her hands. Her feet had on red ballinere like slippers._

_"Alice" i whispered, walking forward. She nodded at me as her feet touched the ground. "Its been awhile, my heir" she said. "Going towards the church", nodding her head behind her back. I nodded, as i walked that way, she being to my right. "So" i began "What did u mean when u said it was good i was heir of Slytherin?"_

_I watched her as she spun around, walking backwards. "I've had my eye on you for a long time." she paused, "The reason it's good is because Salazar was my heir, so you being his heir will allow my magic to mix and bend with yours smoothly." I just shrugged, accepting the answer, continuing to walk to the church. As i neared it, i could finally see what it was._

_It was more of a ruined church. Were the doors should've been, i saw a boulder size whole. The wall's had cracks, and wholes that looked old. As i entered, i was right bout it being ruins. Massive roots came out of the ground, and snaked this way and that up and down the walls. The benches were ether cut in half, or burned into ash, with only a black pile representing were it last was. "Alice?" I asked, looking at the ruins. "Mmmmm?" she said, as she walked ahead of me, stopping in the front. "What is this place?" i paused, looking up, noticing that there was no roof. Allowing the light from the moon to enter. "I've never been here in my life, nor have a saw it or read bout it."_

_"Well" Alice said, in a medium English accent. " If, your my heir, and you read mostly my whole life, what do u think this place is?" I thought for a minute, then my eyes widened. "This is the ward where you were sent." Alice nodded. "But, why is it a church? I thought it was a hospital or something."_

_"You are correct" said another voice. Then, "wzzzzz", a figure whisped into existence. My eyes widened even further. "Your Ches" The cat nodded.(just imagine Cheshire cat from Alice: Madness Returns)_

_"That i am, and forever the guard of young Alice over there." he said, his head turning towards her. "I AM NOT YOUNG" yelled Alice, stomping her foot in anger. "Yes, well" Cheshire said, his head turning upside down, "Your young by my standards" With that, Alice just stuck out her tongue at the always curios kitty._

_"Now, young Harold" Ches said, getting back to business, "You ask why this is a church, and not a hospital, correct?" I nodded a yes. "Well then, you already have your answer, young one" And vanished. "Always the one for riddles" murmured Alice, walking up towards me. "So, any guesses?" she asked me._

_"Because my mindscape is a Graveyard, is that why it's a Gothic Church?" she nodded, winking at me. "Well, I'll see you soon, cutie" and vanished._

_The world around me came to a white glow._

**_End Dreamland/Mindscape_**

I woke up, looking around, seeing that i was still in my room. I went back to sleep, with a smile on my face.


	6. first day

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

**Thanks to Cuervo Blanco for the flashback**

* * *

We head towards the Great school known as Hogwarts. It was September 7th, a new year for some, last year for others. The tables of the Houses were waiting to see who'd come into there house, and who wouldn't. DD was making his long speech, and the upperclassmen were bored.

We go over to the Slytherins were we find a hot looking Snake. She had long dark orange like hair and light sky blue eyes. Her Hogwarts robes showed off her figure well. "Pansy..PAnsy..PANSY" yelled someone next to the girl. The now I'd Pansy Parkinson turned her head. Beside her was Harry Potter. He had dark bubblegum pink eyes and shoulder length yellow-green hair, indicating he was bored out of his mind. "Yes, what is it Hypnos?" she asked, saying the name only few knew.

"Do you ever regret choosing my side, knowing what might happen in the end?" he asked her, taking a bite out of his steak.

Pansy thought back to what he meant.

**Flashback...PPpov.**

_The night whispers carried her soul like the wing carries the flower petals in the spring. To Pansy Parkinson, it makes her sick. For her, rain was what called her, how the weather reflects the coldness of her heart, freezing the hurt and the sadness in it._

_October 4, 1989 A.D., Parkinson Mansion_

_"Stop being a brat! Malfoy Jr. is going to be your husband one day, at least try to go along with it" said the exasperated voice of Madam Parkinson to her stubborn daughter._

_"Are you listening yourself mother? I'm 9 years old, I had known that spoiled brat since I was 2 years old, and he haven't changed at all. He is just a whiner selfish brat. I refused to tie my future to his." Said an enraged Pansy with all the righteous fury that an 9 year old kid could muster._

_"Stop this nonsense young lady. You would obey mine and your mother's orders one way or another, or else…" said Mr. Parkinson._

_"Or what?"_

_Both parents shared a look before nodding taking out their wands._

_"I'm sorry Pansy" whispered her mother pointing her wand at her, same as her father._

_Shock in the little girls system didn't let her react in time._

_"Imperio" both spells struck true. The strings of the puppet were set._

_May 22, 1992 A.D., Slytherin´s Girl Dormitories, Hogwarts_

_It was 11:30 in the night but nobody was in the mood for sleeping. All the students were in their rooms, some excited, some scared, because the Ravenclaw mudblood, Hermione Granger, was kidnapped in to the Chamber of Secrets. What was more, the Potter snob in the house of the snakes wasn't present, which was not surprising since the kid was greatly isolationist._

_Pansy was trying to ignore the chatter around her while thinking in a way for Draco notice her developing fair (in her mind at least) body, when a sudden of magic, that surprising nobody else in Slytherin felt, washed over her. This pulse of magic, that in the future she would learn came from the Chamber, touched something inside her, awaking it in the process. This, whatever it was, will fight the mind controlling curses that were cast on her long time ago._

_It would take a couple of months before the Parkinson regained her senses._

_May 28, 1993 A.D., six floor, unused classroom, Hogwarts_

_It had take a full year for Pansy be free of her mental chains. Being the Slytherin she was, she continued pretending to bend over every whine of the Malfoy heir, acting as the same love struck dumb Pansy all the time. It was mental stressful, but her efforts had paid off. Fooling her family, she sneaked a book over magical bloodlines to discover what she was. The results were interesting. In seems that she was a Soul Seeker. Basically, she could "see" other bloodlines or special abilities in other people, these being active or not; also, she could see auras, and even see magical disguised like polijuiced transformations and animagi. The most surprising feature she gain was a sort of random premonition about certain people._

_This is how she had guided her plans to the present. She had discovered something big, something that will grant her the means for her freedom. Far away form her family and to the hands of glory._

_And the person in front of her that could make this possible: the enigmatic Harry Potter._

_"I know you are wondering why I called you here. Well, you will fin that when can help each other. I…" and them she started what would have drastic consequences, not only in her live, but on humanity itself in the years to come._

_November 5, 1994 A.D., Hogwarts_

_Pansy was thinking over the moments that lead her to her current situation. She was now in the service of her Lord, a man that she new would change the world. Surprisingly, she was treated really well, with respect and she felt appreciated. I was a great contrast from the treatment that she new the Dark Lord Voldermort servants received._

_It was maybe one of the main factors she wished to cut all her ties to her family and the Malfoy heir. Draco was a charming guy, but had been pampered a tad too much and this had clouded his judgment. He wasn't sneaky at all, preferring straight forward approaches to ridicule the GWL. In short, he wasn't a Slytherin but a foolish Gryffindor. His father in the other hand deserved respect. Lucius Malfoy was a perfect honed killing machine with an incredible cunning and a strategist mind. The only error that he had committed was becoming the lapdog of the Dark Lord. Truly, it was a dangerous gambling with high rewards, but was a bet that he lost. It cost him prestige, allies and tons of money, but slowly, the Head of the Malfoy family not only avoided prison, but also gain political momentum after his "recovery". That was something worth of respect._

_With this in mind, Pansy opened the hidden run in one of the secret passages in the dungeons. It was one of the private rooms of Salazar Slytherin. In it, was her Lord, Harry Potter, translating something from a book in parseltongue to her Lady, Hermione Granger._

_Kneeling with her head bowed, Pansy directed her thoughts over the Ravenclaw. In her heart, Parkinson, like almost any other pureblood, believed in the superiority of her blood over those mudbloods that were polluting her world, her bloodline was a testament to that. But Pansy was wondering, and not for the first time, if this was true._

_She used her Soul Seeker powers on the Granger and what she saw just gave her nightmares for weeks. The power that the girl had been something that shouldn't exist. It was as Lady Granger could reduce all creation to ashes or reign upon the frozen heavens, it was like she could incinerate time itself. The terror, the crushing despair that she felt made her passed out on the spot. She remember how, when she awake, her Lord made her tell what she saw, and she did. When she finish she could remember how Granger just look at her with a little soft hollow smile, with also hollow eyes._

_It was for a second, but it scared the crap out of Pansy to no end. After that, Hermione insist that, whatever happens, they would shared with their allies their goods, their spoils, the blessings. She believed them. Hermione made a point to be, not only her Lady, but also her friend. Pansy just swore her eternal loyalty to them, to follow then through the nine circles of Hell itself. But above all, Pansy Parkinson respect deeply the Ravenclaw, as much as her Lord and her other Lady._

_"Hey Pansy, you know that you don't have to kneel. Come, tell me, did you make any progress with Luna?" greeted Hermione to her Slytherin friend._

_"No my Lad…Hermione. I know that she has a special bloodline, and I feel is a powerful yet bizarre one, but I cannot see what it is. I suspected that Lovegood is intentionally blocking anybody that could discern her power…but I'm not sure." Said Pansy to her masters, and friends._

**End Flashback. Still PP pov**

I looked at Harry, thinking on my answer.

"What about the others?" i asked my lord. He just smiled at me. "Mione is going to be asking Luna since they have History of Magic, and the others save Katie and Megan." I just nodded. "So" he said, taking a sip out of the silver goblet, "Do you ever regret your decision, ill understand if you want to leave, i wont hold anything against you if you do." I shook my head, "No, I've never regret it, you've shown me something i only though could happen in the land of the sleep." He nodded, then turned his head towards DD, as did I.

"... The tournament. We shall have two battles every week save December, till the end of February there we will have only 3 remaining." The headmaster paused, looking at all of us, stopping only for a few more seconds on Harry. "There, the remaining 3 will train and what not till the last Monday of the School year, were we shall determine this years winner. The first match is Next week. Now, McGonagall will like a few words."

The head of the Lions came up. "Thank you headmaster" she said, nodding towards DD. "In December, we will be having a winter ball, witch is why we wont be having the tournament then. So, ask who'd you like to go with, and get some dancing lessons boys." She said, glaring at every single 7th year. "Now" said DD, "Last but not least, the Prefects. When i call your name, stand. You'll be guaranteed a spot in the tournament." He paused.

"For Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parksion" The scion of Malfoy and myself stood. "For Gryffindor, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly" My lady and a the lions version of Malfoy stood. "For Ravenclaw, Cho Chang and Colin C" The Asian Goddesses and the camera boy stood up. "For the puffs. Hannah Abbot and Cedric Diggory" One of Megan's and the 1rst Goblet Champion of 3 years ago stood up. "And, last but not least, the head Prefects. Jade and Harry POTTER" He yelled there last names. Jade stood up, her long hair in a braided pony tail, while Harry stood like he didn't give a care in the world. "These students are guaranteed a spot in the tournament. If you want to join, sign up outside the hallway" He said, pausing to catch his breath.

"Your Head of Houses will then choose up to 8 others. And, with that, I bid you goodnight."

Myself and Harry showed the younger years to the Slytherin Portrait. It was of a great silver dragon flying in the moonlight. The dragons head turned, asking the password. "Moonstone" i said, the dragon nodded his head, allowing us entry. "Since we have basically the whole downstairs, there are no set rooms" Harry said, turning to the first years. "So, choose your room, your things will appear in a jiffy" Then disappeared up to the prefect room, allowing the firsties free roam.

* * *

**So, watta think, review as usual.**

**Hypnos- the Greek god of Sleep and one of the gods of Illusions. you'll understand why he choose that name later.**

**Q. What should Harrys faction be called? Ill give you credit if i like the name.**

**-AJ**

**thanx again to Cuervo Blanco**


	7. animagus

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

**The Next Day**

I woke up and put on my Gryffindor Robes. I put my black hair into a pony tail and let some strands go down my shoulders.

As i walked down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, i found Hermione Granger waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. "Hey Hermione, what's up?" I asked, touching the red rug on the floor. After the incident in our second year, me and Hermione became close friends. And, when she told me she was the gf to my baby bro, we became even closer, almost like sisters.

"Not much" she said, shrugging while holding a book to her chest. "What's with the book?" I asked curiously, trying to catch a peek. She looked down at it smiling as we left towards the Great Hall for breakfast. "Just an Animagus book" she said, looking back up at me. "Im trying to figure out what I'll be, cause your brother refused to teach me how..." I laughed at this. "...And since were Seventh years, the first thing we'll be doing in Transfiguration is Animagus transformation, correct?" She nodded as we sat down. I looked over to the Slytherins and found that Harry was here.

He had neck length black hair and navy blue eyes. He looked up, catching my gaze as he whispered "hi" i whispered back.

The great hall began to then fill up. The Professors going up and down the tables, handing us our timetables for the year. gave both Hermione and Me our timetables saying, "Ill see you in a few lady's" Adjusting her glasses. I looked down at the paper, and saw that we had Transfiguration first block with the Slytherins.

* * *

"Now" spoke, standing in front of her desk. "Who can tell me what an Animagus is?"

Hermione quickly shot up her hand. She may have come out of her shell with being the girlfriend to my brother and all, but once a bookworm, always a bookworm. "Yes, " She put her hand down. "An Animagus is a witch or wizard that can transform at will into an animal. This animal represents a strong suit of that person." McGonagall nodded, "Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor." McGonagall reached into her robes, and pulled out a silver blue bottle of potion. "Now, who can tell me what this is?" Immediately, most of the student's hands rose.

I looked back at Harry and found that his wasn't raised, even though Potions was his best subject. McGonagall's eyes must of followed mine cause next thing i hear, "Harry Potter, what is this potion?", is my brothers name being called out. "It's the Animiga potion, it reveals what's your animal and if you choose to, how to become one with it." he said in a calm and a "i don't care" voice. "Very good, 10 points to Slytherin." nodded McGonagall.

"Now, i have potions over there" she pointed to the back of the class. "Take only ONE, partner up and bottoms up as they say." she said, sitting down in her chair.

We all went and got our potions and our partners. Harry and me got together like we always do, with some of the Slytherins and Gryffindors glaring at us as usual. Pansy Parksion, one of Harrys bf's, partnered up with Daphne Greengrass. GG had long autumn red hair and sky blue eyes, with a figure to match. Hermione paired up with Katie Bell (you all know what she looks like). I looked at Harry as he fingered the potion, my eyes moving as he kind of juggled it. "Yes, what is it sis?" he asked me, not stopping the juggling routine. "Nothing, just..." i began, dropping to a whisper, "Are you going to drink that, already knowing your Animagus?" He just shrugged, as did i, putting the potion to my lips, downing the whole bottle. All of a sudden, everything went pitch black.

**Magic Core**

_I woke up in a vast dense forest. I looked around, not spotting a single thing moving. So, very carefully i walked around, admiring the trees and flowers. In the distance i could hear a Waterfall. Then, i heard a growl from the back. I turned around, and my eyes must have came out of there sockets. Behind me was a mountain lion, but not a normal one. It was built like a normal one, but it had my color eyes and a blood red skin on it. Then, it SPOKE, "**I am Lee, last of the Crimson Lions. We were once noble breed, but the great ChesWolf caused us to flee. As my coat and me talking can tell im magical. While in this form, your sense of smell will sky rocket, and you'll have the ability to control who you please. Use it well, Jade Potter."** Then it jumped at me, and we sort of became one._

**End Magic Core**

I opened my eyes, and suddenly felt small. I looked around and noticed that all save my brother was turned. It seemed the Katie was a majestic phoenix. It was pure white with a few feathers here and there a sky black. Its eyes were a dark brownish. She opened her beak, and played a calming tone. Hermione was a tigress. But, instead of the normal orange and black, hers was black with white stripes. She bared her teeth at me and i bared my teeth back. Pansy was a massive brown bear and Daphne a saber tooth tiger. The rest of the class was a dove here. a hawk here ect. ect.

"Excellent, a crimson lion, very rare in the magical realm." spoke. I nodded, as i looked at Harry, as did the others.

", will you explain why you didn't drink the potion?" she asked. He just shrugged, "I already know my Animagus" as if it was an everyday thing.

"Then, show us this form" she said, as the class shifted back to normal form. He just shrugged as he took of his robe, and pulsed a little magic around his right arm. A tattoo began to from. It was of a 3-headed snake that seemed to wrap his scar, and then the tattoo came to life, jumping onto the desk. It was at least a good 7ft in length. It had deep violet almost black scales. The head in the middle had snow white eyes, while the right one had hot purple and the left had yellow eyes. "This is my familiar, a Runespoore" he told us, as he shaked of the flakes. "The planner" the one with the purple eyes nodded, "Is Tempus, the middle, dreamer" the owner with the white eyes nodded, "Nympo, and finally the critic is Lilith" the one with yellow eyes nodded.

All three heads turned as they watched my brother. A purple and grey mist began to form around him, and it suddenly disappeared. Instead of my brother, there was the weirdest wolf like thingy ever saw. It had dark violet fur with pinkish stripes on its back down to its tail with 4 on each legs and a blue underbelly. Its eyes were a bubblegum pink.(type inCheshirewolf into Google, you'll see it) But, that's not what made the whole class gasp. His head was upside down, UNDER his feet with aCheshiregrin. At this, the muggle borns began to laugh, and i didn't understand. Hermione helped me out with that.

"In the muggle world, a Movie calledAlicein Wonderland has an animal like this, the only difference is that this is a Wolf, not a cat." she told me.

I finally understood why he read theAlicebooks back at home. "Impossible, those are not real" muttered McGonagall. The, i guess you could call it Ches-Wolf just chuckled as his head disappeared and reappeared were it belonged. "Well, pppperfect" said the cat in a deep child like voice.(mix AMR with AIWL Ches voices.) "Were in the magical world, are we not?" the wolf said, turning back into Harry as the Runespoore slithered up his arm, wrapping around his neck. "If we exist, why can't my animal form?" this stopped McGonagall in her tracks, not speaking. The bell rang, and the entire class went to there next class, save my brother who had Qudditch Tryouts to attend to. He put his arm around me as i left, whispering in my ear to come along with him. And, come along i did.


	8. loony and seeker

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

**Thanx to Cuervo Blanco for fb.**

* * *

As myself and Jade walked towards the area were i asked those who wanted to join the qudditch team, we began to talk.

"So Harry" she began, "Is that the reason you read up on Alice Liddell, because of your Animagus form?" I shrugged, "You could say that from a certain point of view." I told her. "So, its kind of weird, don't you think Jade?" I asked, looking at her from the side of my eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked me. "Well" i began as we got to the door to the fields. "The Potter twins are both the Captains of there Qudditch teams and Head Prefects, imagine the headlines" I said. She just shrugged, "Im used to the Public, its my quote "Slimy Dark Brother" i have to worry bout." Jade said, using quote signs. We just laughed at it as we came to the field.

"_WOW"_

We both thought. It seemed that every snake from 1rst year to 6th came. The first year's prob trying to beat the record of the "Seeker" Harry and "Chaser" Jade. I coughed a little, and got everybody's attention. "First off, 1rst and 2nd years, leave" i told them, pointing behind me to the door. They all just put there heads down, Jade ruffling some of there heads.. I glared at the other snakes, daring them to try anything. They all just looked away and gulped, save Draco who gladly stared back at me.

"Ok, if you don't know me, im this years Captain Harry Potter, seeker." i began, but Draco decided to "butt" in. "Why is SHE doing here?" he asked me, pointing to my sister. If looks could kill, Draco be begging me to kill him. "Because, she's my sister, anymore smart questions?'

Draco just yelled out, "Why are you the seeker, i bet you i could beat you" I just smirked as i held out my hand, summoning my broom. "Is that so?" Jade asked him from my right, "Then prove it." Draco smirked as he held out his Nimbus 2005, the fastest production broom on the market. The Slytherins around him all went wide eyed, then turned towards me. All i did was just smirked. I snapped my fingers as a broom materlized, "You know something?" i asked "I discovered that if you want things done, you gotta do them yourself" grinning ear to ear.

The broom was one of a kind, my own design. It was made out of threstal bone, giving it that blackish purple look. The "hair" at the back was a bunch of Sea Phoenixes feathers and Crow feathers. A mix of blue and dark gray.

"Let's play" i said, mounting my broom.

* * *

**Miones P.O.V**

I put a strand of my hair behind my ear as i sat down next to Luna. She had on her funny looking purple glasses that suited her just fine. I tapped her on the shoulder, trying to bring her attention back down to earth, so to speak. "Hi Hermione, did you know you have nargles in your hair?" she asked me. I just smiled at her as i shook my hair this way and that, humoring her like i always did. "No Luna, i didn't" i said with a smile, but then it vanished as i got to why i came here. "Do you ever regret joing me and Harry, knowing what might happen in the end?" i asked her.

Me and her thought back to how she met Harry, the two of them telling me all about it

**Flash-Back**

_LUNAR ENCOUNTER OF THE THIRD KIND:_

_It was two o´ clock in the morning. The "Witching Hour" was approaching and Harry was done crossing the passages. With third year ending in a couple of weeks, this was one of the last opportunities that he have in taking advantage of the ambient magic that Hogwarts exuded and the magical flux lines in the area, for the rituals that need to be done._

_Harry stopped. He heard somebody singing, or humming something. But, who? Anybody that was awake in the middle of the night usually was in a broom closet (that brought some embarrassing memories when he discovered some random couples last year) or sneaking around to set a prank (usually the Weasley Twins). Against his better judgment, Harry decided to follow the voice. _

_He would never be the same._

_After a couple of minutes, the black haired Slytherin came across the oddest scene one could think of. In the middle of the hallway was a dirty blond petite girl. She had robs on her that where torn on the edges and was a number too short. The girl was barefoot, and was dancing some kind of weird melody. It was beautiful but at the same time really, really sad, even if Harry could not understand the words (Try the Woodpecker Lullaby from Deadman Wonderland.) At the same time, Peeves, something that Harry couldn't fathom at the moment, was jumping around like a goblin that discovered a huge pile of gold while clapping his hands like a clown. In the air there were spheres of light in different colours, from the normal brown to blue and purple. The balls of light were moving at random pace and direction. _

_All of a sudden, the balls stopped and started compress in one point. In a blinding pink flash, the balls explode in a cloud of…cotton candy?_

_Then Harry noticed that he was not in Hogwarts anymore. Instead, he was in a grass plain, or something similar to that. For one, the grass was red, the sky had green clouds and the sun, well, the sun was the craziest thing he ever seen: a shining apple pie._

_Without warning, little light balls started falling from the sky, all of them aimed in his direction. That's when he noticed that he was standing on the top of a big X. Without thinking, he erased the X mark with his feet and, to his eternal surprise, the balls stop at mid fall. _

_He turned around to look for an exit and get the hell out of there when hi discovered that his face was mere inches from the odd girl from earlier. She had unfocussed silver eyes that seen that they were not looking what was in front of them. Those eyes unnerved him but hi could not move at all to put some distance between them. That was when he noticed something that he didn't before about the blond girl: she was naked._

_The girl just smiled at him in cute creepy fashion. And she was naked. The balls of light started exploding in rainbow color fire. And she was naked. The fire was burning him, but he didn't feel anything except that he started to smell like…beacon? And she was naked. The world around them transform in a huge banana pudding pool. But Harry didn't paid attention to any of this. Why?_

_BECAUSE. SHE. WAS. NAKED._  
_Harry did the only thing he could: he fainted._

_When he woke up, he was back in the hallway with the odd girl who was, thankfully, with her robs one. Harry noticed another fact: those robes were the only thing that she was wearing and it seen that the cold was not affecting her._

_"Sorry about that" started the girl in a dreamy voice. Crazy muggles in white strength jackets came to his mind. The fact he had never seen or heard of muggles with such strange clothes didn't cross his mind. "The trenonites don't like to be spied on."_

_"Who are you and what do you one?" said Harry awed and totally confused. His sanity was breaking apart and he will need a reality check really soon. Sadly, he still was in the strange side._

_"I'm Luna Lovegood, and I want to be a chocolate breathing pink dragoness!" exclaimed the self proclaimed Luna with her even dreamy voice._

_"Toto, we are not in Houston anymore." Was the only thing the Slytherin could think of._

**End Flashback**

The two of us just looked at each other, and then started to burst out laughing.

As the laughing died down, Luna shook her head. "No, i never regret my decision" and I just nodded, the two of us getting to our homework.

* * *

Me and Draco took to the sky's.

I looked/glared at the ferret and yelled out, "Scared Malfoy?" he just smirked, "You wish" and nodded, as i did. We both respected each other to an extant, we just hated each other's guts. Jade looked at both of us, and winked at me. "On your marks, get set..." she pulled out her wand and tapped the box, "GO" she yelled. The golden snitch shot out like a caged animal who hasn't been fed.

The two of us just stared at each other for awhile, and then shot off after it. The two of us went this way, the snitch went that way. We went beneath the arena and swerved through the wooden posts. The two of us climbed up and up, and then swooped back down, the air cooling around us. Just before we his the ground, i pulled up and caught the snitch, Draco wasn't as lucky. I heard the .SNAP. of his leg, my face going into the scrunch position as i knew what that felt like.

I walked towards the students who were awed struck, handing the snitch to Jade, winking back at her.

"Any questions?" i asked. The student's just shook there heads. "Good, now get on up there" The kids did so, hoping i picked them.

_"This is going to be a fun year"_ I thought.


	9. patronus

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

**Sorry it's been awhile. I have Writer's Block. So, now that ive explained me self, on with the story**

* * *

I went downstairs as I put on my Slytherin robes, holding my head in between my hands as i sat down on the bench. "Hey Harry" Pansy said next to me, rather loudly i might add. I just glared at her from the side of my eyes. "What?" she asked me, as she got a plate of some eggs and French toast. "Qudditch" i just said, and she nodded. "Long tryouts i take it?" she said, and i nodded as i put my head down. I felt the table move, so i looked up through half closed and tired eyes, with my hair to my neck and a dark blue. I saw a female figure, but couldn't make out who it was, so i just went back to sleep. "Hey Harry" i heard a voice I'd recognize anyplace. I looked up again and found my sister to be the one sitting across from me.

I mumbled out a sleepy "What you doing here"

"Well, just wanted to make sure that your actually going to be at DaDa, unlike last year" she said, looking at me. I just shrugged and went back to sleep. I heard Jade and Pansy talking back and forth for what seemed like hours, increasing my headache.

* * *

Now, we are in the DaDa classroom, with "Mad-Eye" Moody. "Im the real one laddies, don't you worry" he told us, and we all kind of laughed. The classroom was spaced out, with the desks against the wall so we all were ether sitting atop the desks or standing.

"Now, the reason that the desk's are like this is simple, im'a teaching you a spell some of you may know" he stopped, and I swore his eye went to me. "It's the Expecto Patronum spell." he finished. At the mention of the name, most of the Gryffindors eye's lit up, no doubt the ones my sister taught in 5th year. I poked her in the side and she smiled, looking at me in the corner of her eye. I smiled back, before i glared at Draco and Ron who didn't really like me.

Moody produced his patronus, and it was impressive. It was a Centaur with a massive axe over its shoulders. It looked around to see if there was any threat, but found none and bowed to its master, before returning back into the wand. "To do this you need to think up the happiest moment of your life, then cast the spell." he paused, "What comes out shall idenify your kind of personality." then left for us to attend to our things. Everybody got lost into there own little world, and began to think of the happiest time's of there life. I could gusse what Jade was thinking about, it was probably the one i always thought bout. The day that we both got accepted into Hogwarts. The way we were both dancing about and just being what we were back then, a couple of kids having fun. She brought up here wand and whispered so no one could here, save me with my wolf Animagus, "Expecto Patronum" and swished. Out came a beautiful doe, just like our mom's. As soon as that happened, everybody else began to say the spell.

Pansy's was a lioness, Draco's was a ferret, and we all laughed at it. Ron's was a weasel, like his fathers. Everybody turned to me, waiting to see what the "Dark Potter's" patronus was. Jade, Pansy, Daphne and Katie just smiled at me, urging me on to go ahead. I just shrugged as i thought about my best memory. It was just of me and Jade talking in the Highest Tower of Potter Manor, our legs swinging back and forth. Now, i know some may be think i thought you said you and your sister's happiest time's were the same? And you'd be correct, but i wanted my patronus to reveal all its self, and i couldn't do it with just that one. I snapped my fingers and said the spell.

From the silverish mist came a Skelton like horse. You could see the animal's ribs and what not. It had a massive wingspan and was considered the omen of death, more or less. Yes, Harry Potter's patronus was a Threstal, the death horse.

As soon as everybody saw that, Ron and Draco shouted **"EVIL" **and went to grab him. The skeleton horse just buckled and a black mist surrounded the two students who were more alike then they'd ever admit, stopping them in there tracks. All they did was glare at me with the intent of murder on there minds. I just smiled at them a bit and glared. Purple lightning, the coolest lightning, began to come out of the mist. Just as it was bout to hit the two, no matter how much i wanted not to, i snapped my fingers to end it. As the two dropped, we all saw wet spots on there pants and began to point and laugh at them.

"Never mess with me" i told them as the bell rang, all of us leaving.

* * *

**LV****'s lair**

"Is everything ready Wormtail?" said the hissing silky voice of Lord Voldermort. The whimpering servant of the lord just stuttered out "Y-Y-Yes m-my lord" bowing his head in respect. All Voldermort did was smile a vile smile.

* * *

**As i said up top, sorry it's been so long, but i got writers block for This story. So, updates may be slower then before. **

**If you guys have ideas on how to continue, im all ears and will give you credit as usual.**

**Till next time**

**-AJ**


	10. Note

**This is for some who may be wondering bout who is in Harry's little group and such. So, here's there "Bio" if you will**

* * *

**Group name-Basilisco (basilisk in Spanish)**

**Members-Harold James Potter (leader) nn-"Hypnos"**

**Hermione Jean Granger (co-leader)**

**Katie Bell -femBlaise Zabin-Megan Jones**

**Luna Lovegood -Pansy Parksin**

**(These are the Inner Circle)**

* * *

**There intent is to basically destroy both of the sides. To come out on top and be the best faction that ever lived.**

**There going to make there début hopefully sometime within the next 2chpts.**

**And, Jade has her suspensions that Harry made his own group, but no actual proof.**

**There "mark" is of a Serpent eye with a wand and a dagger behind it.**

**-AJ**


	11. dueling 1

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

A week after i revealed my Patronus, all students and staff were sitting at the Qudditch Dome, as i called it. DD was at the far right at theStaffTowerand announced why we were all here, though most of us already knew why.

"We are all here for the Dueling Tournament starting match up. But, first of the Rules. **Rule 1)** no dark curses of the sort. **Rule 2)** when the P.I.C decides its a match, its a match. And **Rule 3)** have fun and may the best student win." he finished and sat down, Snape sitting up. "The first duelist are Lee Jordan of Gryffindor and Harry Potter of Slytherin" and sat down. I looked next to me as i kissed Pansy and Daphne on the cheek each, and whisped down to the arena. I scanned the crowd for Mione and Jade, and found them sitting next to one another. As if they knew I was watching them, they both turned and smiled at me. As they did this, my hair turned a dark green and my eyes an electric yellow. I waved at them, and they waved back with a smile. After 3mintues, Lee finally got his ass down to the Arena. Between us was "Mad-Eye" Moody. "Fight" the old Scotsman said, his staff hitting the ground.

For a second, nothing happened. We just stood there, looking at each other, daring the other to move. After a minute passed, Lee cast the first spell, "**Reducto**" he yelled, which i easily dodged. He kept casting spell after spell at me, all which i dodged, and i swear i heard my lovely girlfriend, and smoking hot sister giggle. I just smirked, "_Ill put on a show"_ Lee stopped after seeing my smirk. "What's with that smirk Potter?" I just shrugged, not giving him an answer. He glared at me, yelling "**Petrificus** **Totalis**" at me. I just stood my ground, letting the spell hit. He smiled at me, and i just took a step back, raising my eyebrow at him. "H-H-How" he asked, but i just smiled as i looked to the stands, Mione and Jade looking at me.

I snapped my fingers, and two hands came out from under Lee, holding his feet so he couldn't move. I snapped my fingers again as i walked towards him. "Try to move" i said, my eyes on the ground at his feet. "I cant you bastard, now let me go me or else" he said. I snapped my head up towards him, "Or else what?" i asked as i started speaking in parsle, _-$- Viper of the day, Venom of the night, bite this person so he shall escape my sight-$-_ A long black viper appeared at the base of me feet, slithering his way towards Lee, up his legs slowly. Lee glared at me, "Heir of Slytherin" he yelled, "We Lions always knew you where, now here is the proof" he said, glaring at the viper going up his legs.

"**GET THIS THING OFF ME**" lee yelled, "**AND LET ME MOVE**"

**Jades P.O.V**

I moved towards Hermione, whispering in her ear "I bet you Harry wins" I said, and Hermione smirked. "I know he'll win" she told me. I just smiled at the thought of my brother, the Halloween Ball next week. "_Then, we shall become one" _i thought. I was wearing a white t-shirt and gray faded jeans with cowgirl boots. Hermione wore the same, but with a blue t-shirt and black faded jeans. We talked for a few minutes, and i felt eyes on the side of my face. So, i turned my head to see who was looking at me, and found my baby brother. Hermione followed suite and smiled at him, and i did the same. Lee came down 3mintues later and the duel was underway. Harry could have easily won, but like a lone wolf after its prey, he played with Lee. Dodging the incoming spells at him. He snapped his fingers, and Lee all of a sudden stopped in his tracks, glaring at him. Harry walked towards him like a wolf, slowly going towards its prey. He stopped 5ft from Lee, and began speaking "**_it_**_"_

How do i know, some may ask? Simple, im his twin. And, unlike normal twins, magical twins can tell any and everything ,save what the heart wants ,about each other. Now, what was it? Some may say parseltongue, but i knew better. It was the "_Madness Tongue"_ that he learnt from that one book on the Black Mistress.

"**GET THIS THING OFF ME**" lee yelled, "**AND LET ME MOVE**"

Hermione leaned towards me, whispering in my ear, "He does know he can move anytime he wants, and there's nothing there, right?" she, kinda asked me. I just looked at her, daring her to lie. "You know what he's doing" i said. She just smiled, "I just wanted to know if you knew, but being his twin, why do I ask?" she asked/told me. I just smiled as i put my arm around her shoulder, my forehead on hers. "Because your just a curios little kitty" i whispered. I stared into her eyes as my mouth went towards hers and hers towards mine. Before anything happened, we heard, "**Winner, POTTER**" and we both looked down at the arena. There, Lee was knocked unconscious and Harry just smiled at the two of us like he saw what was bout to happen.

**Harry's P.O.V**

As Lee said this, i just looked at the Viper with a curios eye. "_Such powerful creatures, snakes" _i thought, "_so beautiful, yet deadly creatures."_

I looked at Lee, and thought he had enough. I punched him in the face, and before he hit the ground, he just murmured one thing. "Illusions" I just smirked, he finally knew, but to bad he wont rember. I looked at the stands to see my sister and girlfriend almost kissing. But, before that happened, "Mad-Eye" had to reunion the mood. Jade and Mione looked at me, both with a flushed face as i smiled at them. "_Soon, sister, soon"_ i thought.

**Lord Voldermorts Hideout**

"What news do you bring me, Wormtail?" the ghastly voice of the Dark Lord asked. "We are ready for the assault at Hogsmeade, Mi Lord" Wormtail bowed. Lord Voldermort just smiled, "Perfect" he whispered

* * *

**So, wt ya think? Review**

**Bout the almost kiss, this is Harry/Jade/Mione, so i thought to get the female's rolling.**

**Next chpt, Harry's Faction reveals themselves.**

**Till next time**

**-AJ**


	12. Hogsmeade

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

After i won the match, sealing my fate in moving on, i whisped up in the middle of the two most important people in my life. On my right was my dear sister, Jade, and on my left was my girlfriend, Hermione, but i just called her Mione. I put my arms around there shoulders and they around my waist. I asked what they where doing the remaining of the day, and they say nothing really. I just smiled at them as I whisped us to Hogsmeade to a small Bar known as "**Jives**". As I walked in the bar, I nodded at the bartender, and he waved back. I steered the three of us to a small little corner to ensure we had our privacy. I put up some Illusion Runes to ensure we had it, till the time was right. "What did you do to lee back there?" asked Jade, her eyes filled with curiosity. I put my finger to my lips, "Secrete" I told her, giving her a wink. The waiter came over to us with 3 butter beers and a mountain whiskey. I nodded my thanks to him as he left us to our things. "So, why are we here Harry?" asked Hermione, sipping at her butter beer. Jade just watched me as I mixed the whiskey with the beer. He was about to say something when alarms started blaring around Hogsmeade, indicating that Death Eaters has just arrived. I looked at Hermione and Jade, smiled at them, then whisped away to attend to something's. Before I whisped, I sent a pulse through my wrist. A serpent eye with a wand and dagger behind it barely seen.

* * *

"You know what you must do" yelled Bellatrix Lestrange to her lord's servants as she looked for Potter, but couldn't find her. Just then, a spell hit her in the back. She got back up and turned around, to see a smiling James Potter. "It's on" whispered the lunatic mistress. She shot of a crucio at James, but he dodged it. He sent a stupefy, but she dodged it just as easy. All around Hogsmeade, the dark and the light battled one on one, two on two ect. DD and Moody appeared, Mad-Eye's eye looking around here, there and everyplace in between. Before the two could run and help any of the order members, black/red feathers began descending Hogsmeade. Immediately after, 6figures appeared out from the feathers. 5 of them had on white cloaks with emerald trimming on the sides, the hoods drawn up there heads. The 6th one dawned a Black cloak with red trimmings, the hood also drawn up.

"I am Albus Dumbledore" began Albus, but the 6th figure interrupted him. "Defeater of Grindelwald, Headmaster of Hogwarts blah blah blah." The figure said, the person's voice indicated it was a boy. "Who are you sir?" asked Moody. The figure took off his hood, to reveal a black mask with three red stripes under the right eye. "They call me, Hypnos" he said. The other five took of there hoods, revealing silver masks with green stripes under the left eye. At the mention of the name, DD's eyes twinkled in the light, as Bellatrix began to laugh madly. "So, you've heard of me I take it?" asked the now Ided Hypnos.

"They call you Hypnos, because you're like the sandman. Able to walk in and out of people's sleeps. You yourself don't have to sleep as often as others, or not at all." said Bellatrix in her baby like voice. "My master make's sure to know who and what he's up against." she said. As she said this, Hermione and Jade appeared behind DD and Mad-Eye.

**Jade's P.O.V**

"Who are they" I whispered to Mione, while trying desperately to find Harry, but failing. Mione just shrugged, "I have no clue" she told me, but her eyes told me something different. I looked at what appeared to be the leader, and I swore I saw a wink. I then realized who it was, and just smiled to myself as DD tried to talk to him. "_Ill be talking to you later"_ I thought to myself as I smiled.

"Yes, I've heard of you, but..." DD began, but was cut off by Hypnos. "But, you'd thought that I'd be older, yeah I get that a lot." he said, as a purple ball of fire began to go around his right hand. 'What are you..." DD asked, but was cut off as Hypnos slammed his hand to the ground, the purple ball of fire going into the ground, seeping through the cracks as a circle began to appear. Moody took out his wand as he pointed it at Hypnos, which caused the others to draw there wands as well. "What did you do laddie?" asked Moody. Hypnos just shrugged as he smirked. "Game on" is all he said as he got on all fours and howled, transforming before our eyes. Gone was a man, and in was a pitch black wolf. His eye's were my name sake, a deep jade color. Moody fired the first spell at the wolf, who easily dodged it. He growled and barked, and that started off the onslaught.

Some of the Death Eaters went after us, some went after the other faction. And vise versa for us and the other faction. The only people who haven't moved were Bellatrix and Malfoy for the Dark, DD and Moody for the Light and the wolf for the other faction. No one dared moved till Malfoy cast the killing curse at the wolf. What happened next shocked all of us. Like a protective snake, the fire lashed out and striked the curse, dismissing it to a small bang. If looks could kill, then I'd bet you that Malfoy would be dead 20 times over, the way the wolf was glaring at him. The violet fire snake lashed out at Malfoy, wrapping around his waist as he was flung through the air. The wolf transformed back to Hypnos.

"As you can see, this is my playground and my rules" he stated as he cracked his neck, a loud snapping noise being heard throughout Hogsmeade. "And my first rule is to not sneak up on your opponents" then turned around, snapping his fingers. The violet flames trapped a shocked Shacklebot who seemed to be getting ready to strike. "And hear I thought that the Light was the way to the Holy Spirit and what not" He spoke in a deep voice, turning around to DD. "Well, desperate times calls for desperate measures" DD told him, getting ready to strike. I tapped Mione on the shoulder to follow my lead, and she nodded that she would. I stepped in the violet circle, all attention towards me. The violet flames going down to the ground as not to harm me. "What do you want?" I asked, making sure to block a shot towards him. I knew Bellatrix wouldn't do anything since Lord Voldermort wanted to hurt me himself, and DD wouldn't do anything for obvious reasons. "Ay, the G-W-L graces me with her presences" he said, slightly bowing his head.

"What I want is what everybody wants" he paused. "To be loved, to be free of any pressure, to live my life with the people I love" the violet flames getting higher and higher. "ENOUGH WITH THIS" yelled Bellatrix, sending out a **crucio **towards me. Before I knew what happened, the flames surround me in a bubble, protecting me. As the flames died down, Hypnos was in front of me, taking the spell head on, a reddish black color surrounding him. And, for a second I swore I heard a voice say, _"One must die while the other thrives, when the sky is a storm" _But, I didn't recognize the voice, so It could've been in my head. Before I knew what happened, the Death Eaters where gone, along with the other faction. Mione came rushing towards me, giving me a bone crushing hug. I looked to the sky as I saw the out line of a dagger and wand behind a snake eye.

"How many lost?" I heard DD ask Shack. He nodded his head left and right, "Not good, we lost 5 while the Death Eaters lost 15" DD nodded his head at this as he walked towards me. "Are you all right my dear?" he asked. I nodded a yes, and he said good, good. We all walked towards Hogwarts, the violet flames still standing.

* * *

"WHAT" yelled Lord Voldermort, as he cast the **crucio **to Bellatrix again and again. Malfoy Sr. stepped up. "Sir, it was Hypnos and his band of misfits, they just showed up, and Hypnos protected the girl." he bowed. Voldermort stopped the torture of his right hand as he sat up from his throne. "What did you just say?" he asked. "Hypnos, he protected the girl, and a weird red/black light surrounded him" He nodded as he banished his minions, going to a covered mirror, uncovering it.

"It seems that you're on, Red Queen" he said, yellow red eyes glowing from the mirror.

* * *

**So, wt you think?**

**Review and what not.**

**-AJ**


	13. Question

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, andLVhas recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

**Sorry it's been awhile, haven't been to my cousins in awhile which is where the file is for this, i don't know why i can't access it on mine. So, im going to try to make the updates once a week, but no promises**

* * *

As we entered Hogwarts, I bid a goodnight to DD and Jade, giving her a hug as I did. I went upstairs, pausing to wait for the stupid staircase to stop moving to get on. "_I can't believe him" _I thought as I got on the stairs. "_Who does he think he is, doing something like that so stupidly" _I waited what felt like hours before the stairs moved to the floor that I wanted. I got off and made a turn here, a turn there. After walking for 5 minutes, I arrived at my destination, the Abandon Girls Bathroom, or as some call it, the "_Moaning Room". _I stepped in, and just like always Moaning Myrtle appeared in front of me. "Hi Myrtle" I told her, not really in the mood for this. "Hello Hermione how was your day?" She asked me. I just looked at her with my eyebrow raised at her like an, are you serious, kind of gesture. She just floated away as I pushed my palm into the mirror, the sinks opening to reveal a tunnel. Up till 2years ago, you had to be a parseltongue, so you'd have to wait for Harry. But now you didn't. The mirror was pulsing with genetic runes that recognized a person, and if you were in the "Jade Book", then you'd have access.

So, I jumped down, never getting used to the long travel which was like a water slide. As my feet finally touched the ground, it made a crunching noise with some bones down here, but not as much as before. I marched straight towards the door as the two gargoyles that Harry placed on guard was now frozen, not daring enough to mess with my mood. I spoke the password in parsle, a bonus with being a long time friend of Harrys. As I walked in, I saw him sitting at the far end looking at the Salazar head. She slowed down to a pace as she got closer, knowing full well that it's never a good idea to sneak up on Harry. "You know why" Spoke Harry to my unanswered question, not even turning around. "I do" I whispered as I sat beside him. "But, enlighten me anyways" I asked. He sighed as he sat up, going towards the little waterfall that ran from the opening of the mouth. I heard him whispering something in parsle, and next thing I know a 3ft snake made of water appears, circling Harry. "She's always the reason" He told me. "If I did nothing, she most likely could've and would've been hurt or worse" I saw the signs of a few tears around his eyes getting ready to fall. I was half tempted to go over there and give him the tightest hug that I could give, but knew if I did he would shut up and not talk about this. The snake weaved its way up from his legs to his neck, sort of like a dog caring for its owner.

"I can't help it, I've fought it for 9 years before I gave in, and its all I know now" He finished, turning towards me. I got up and walked over, giving him a massive bear hug, or my version of a bear hug. After a few minutes of just hugging him, I let him go and he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Thanks Mione" he whispered. I just smiled at him, "No problem Harry". He smiled back at me as his hands where starting to twitch. "What is it Harry?" I asked him. He smiled at be a little as he he took both my hands in mine. "Mione Granger, will you do me the honor of being my date to the Halloween Ball next week?" He asked me. I just smiled at him, "I thought that we where already going together?" I asked him. He just shrugged, "I thought that I should ask you all the same" He leaned down to kiss me. Just before his lips touched mine, I replied with an "Im glad you did", followed by a long ass make out session with touches that should be illegal to use.

* * *

The alarm went off as I mutter "five more minutes". But, it didn't work. The blasted alarm clock kept on blaring and blaring. I just opened my eye and snapped my fingers, a fist appearing and crushing the clock. "Much better" I whispered to myself as I turned around, content with going back to sleep. But, my body sat up all it's own, like it knew danger was near or someone was watching me. I quickly sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Who's there?" I asked the shadows. A red and black white showered the shades and out stepped Alice Liddell.

She was wearing a purple dress with a black apron around it. Underneath the dress was a blue and white long shirt, if the striped sleeves were any indication. Her feet, for the first time, was bare. I got up off the bed as my whole body cracked, making a loud snap.

"Hello Harry" saidAliceas I was finally able to stand straight. I smiled at her a little. "This is a dream, isn't it?" I asked her. She just glanced out my window to the right. I followed her gaze, and instead of thePotterForestandLakeI was used to waking up to, was my minds graveyard. "Yes, it is" she answered my question after what felt like 10mins, but was really only 1. "So, to what to I owe this pleasure?" I asked snapped her fingers, and my bedroom was gone. Now I stood in front of weird looking throne. It was made of bark and leaves of all sorts of colors. Then, out of nowhere, a giant green caterpillar made its way towards the throne. It sat, or what appeared to be sitting, and was smoking gush knows what. "Ah,Alicewe meet again" Spoke the caterpillar. "And this must be young Harry, iv'e heard of you" he told me. I just shrugged my shoulders at the large caterpillar.

"Well now, let's get to businesses shall we?" Asked a voice from the shades. Out popped the Cheshire cat, his trade mark smile plastered on his face. "Now young Harry, do you know why your here, in this very tree?" He asked me. I just shrugged my shoulders. "Figured as much, how much do you know about the Red Queen?" Ches asked me.

"That she was the predecessor of the Black Mistress here" Nodding toAlice. "She was a bit wacko in the head and ruled like no one was above her."

Caterpillar nodded at that. "What you don't know is that she was imprisoned within a mirror and banished into the Void, a prison of sorts."Alicepicked up, "Until now, it seems that Lord Voldermort is intending to unlock her, and we can not let that happen."

I looked at Alice, then Ches and lastly Caterpillar, "What you want me to do?"

* * *

**So, wt ya think?**

**r/r**

**AJ**


	14. WN

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm still doing Liddell. It's just that I'm having some obstacles in trying to write it. I'm trying to make the story go with the rhythm I set out. I know how I want this to end, im just having some trouble with getting from here to there.**

**So, im writing this to let y'all know this is still on my radar, its just taking longer than I thought.**

**Any help will be well appreciated, thanx.**

**AJ**


	15. Winter Ball pt1

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

**thanx to Cuervo Blanco for Flashback**

* * *

It's been three days since Alice came back to me in my dreams and now it was time for the yearly Winter Ball. I stood in front of the mirror that was in my room, turning my torso to look at my back and sides every now and then. I was in a black tux with a white shirt underneath. I had my eyes closed, thinking on my eyes and hair and how they should look. I felt my eyes changing from one minute to the next. Finally, I opened my eyes and liked the look. My hair was just past my neck and it was a silver green color. My eyes were a deep storm gray. I smiled to the mirror as I put on a fedora, tipping my head to the image. I turned around but nearly fell on my back when I strange person with a funny hat was there. "Who are you?" I asked the person, my mind already making an illusion to fight if need be.

"I am the Mad Hatter" Spoke the person, bowing to me. **(the johnny depp version)** "Why are you here ?" I asked. He just clapped his hands as he jumped around the room while clapping his hands none stop. I just glared at him, then came up with an idea. I placed my right hand on the floor and waited for the right moment, then released my wonderland magic. All of a sudden, a hand shot up and grabbed the Mad Hatter, holding him in place. I smirked as I got up, dusting off my tux. "Now, what do you want?" I asked him. He just smiled, "Straight to the point, I like that in people Young Master Harry" Spoke The Hatter. I just glared at him, not really in the mood for useless chitchat.

"What I want is what everyone wants" Spoke The Hatter. "What I want is a chance to earn a place among the future immortals and join you in your quest to fight off those who would see you and your soul mates harm." This puzzled me a bit. Wherent all the beings of Wonderland on my side? Apparently reading my mind, he answered, "Yes. We are, I just wanted to make if official for myself" He became transparent and walked through the stoneish hand. He came towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Be safe young Harry" He spoke, then vanished into thin air.

I stared at the spot that the man just vanished from, then marched downstairs to go to the Ravenclaw portrait and wait for Mione. I passed a few blushing girls on my way, but I paid them no mind. As I neared the Ravenclaw portrait, the door flew open and my feet just stopped. My eyes went wide as my jaw fell to the floor. There, standing in the middle of the door, was my Mione.

She was wearing a red and silver gothic style dress. She was wearing matching black high heels. Her light brown hair was tied in a single braid. I smiled at her as I walked up, bringing my head down to her hand and kissed it. "Bonjour Mademoiselle" I said, flashing her my smile as I put my arm around her waist. "Shall we?" I asked her. "We shall" She said.

* * *

After walking the long distance down the stairs, we walked through the open doors of the great hall wich was transformed into a ball room. The tables where covered in green, yellow, red and blue. In the middle was a vase of different types of flowers. On the stage was a massive sound system. Behind it was famed Wizard DJ, Dan Jay Carter, or DJ Carter.

As the Ball Room began to get more and more students inside, me and Mione decided to grab a seat and wait for the dancing to start. After waiting for 5 more minutes, with the chairs occupied, Dumbledore spoke a few words about being safe before he told us to have fun. And, boy did we have fun.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Mione, my hand outstretched. She smiled at me, "Why certainly" She said as she took my hand and led me to the dance floor. As hard jazz began to play, I spun her around and pulled her close to me, our faces only being inches apart. I smiled at her as I gave her a peck, and then we started our little dance.

I led as she followed. Left, right, right left. Back and forward. We continued this for three more songs. As the final song, **"Aint that a kick in the head by Dean Martin"**, we heard a clapping noise from all around us. We blushed a bit as we noticed that we where the only two who where dancing, the other partners stopping and watching us. I bowed as Mione kept on blushing to the buffet.

"That was beautiful" Said Megan Jones and Blaise Zabin in union as we got our drinks. Megan was a cute Puff. She had brown hair with blonde streaks and sea blue eyes. Blaise was a dark skinned girl with raven black hair and exotic icy green eyes. I looked at Mione, and she nodded for me to go ahead. "Shall we ladies?" I asked the two. "Lets" They said, each grabbing one of my arms.

"So" I began, getting straight to the point as some country music played. "Do you two ever regret pledging yourself to me?" I asked. I saw a flash in both there eyes, knowing they where thinking the same thing.

_ARIAS OF HEAVEN AND EARTH:_

_"I´m becoming crazier each day" was the insistent thought of one Mega Jones during the whole morning. She considered herself as an carefree person that did things in the spur of the moment, but this was one of stupidest she had done in a while, if she said so herself._

_At the moment, she was following Pansy "The Slytherin **" Parkinson. Why she was called like that, if you asked? Well, the rumour mill says that she would do ANYTHING to get Draco Malfoy on her knees. Megan knew that it probably was just a rumour, but the doubt had been there ever since she heard of it. Being in Hufflepuff meant that she had to stick with the majority of her housemates to a fault, even if she disagree with a lot of the house politics. In her opinion, the puffs were sheep's that will sell themselves to the best bidder, and it wasn´t exactly for the best at times._

_The girl noticed that Pansy had stopped on the dorm frame of a unused classroom on the sixth floor. Pansy just opened the door and silently invited her to get in. Megan had contemplated the possibility of this being a trap, but her instinct told her that it was not the case, and Megan trusted her instincts completely. So the girl go in._

_She had expected a lot of things from this...reunion... but seeing the last person in the room was not one of them._

_"YOU!" shouted Megan, "What, in Merlin´s name, are you doing here?" asked the puff._

_"I should be asking the same, Jones." said the collected and calm voice of Blaise Zabin, the dark skinned Ravenclaw, and one of the most beautiful girls of her year. Her voice just ** Megan even more, especially after her next words. "I was invited here for and special reunion, but i didn´t aspect that your...SAVAGE BLOOD... to kick in and interrupt something that is NOT YOUR concern."_

_It was an invitation, and Megan knew it. "I accept **..." the puff thought while taking out her wand. Blaise did the same and was a tad faster because shouted a silently purple spell. Megan wasn´t faced though, bringing a weird translucent shield that looked like the standard Protego but was almost to solid to be the ethereal protective charm. Blaise´s spell hit it, but bounced Ravenclaw girl was specting it because she dodge with huge margin of maneuver. The dark girl was about to retort with another spell when both girls heard the sound of clapping._

_"Bravo. Bravo indeed. You two had so much skill but..." said Pansy stopping the clapping and taking out a rectangular little piece of paper that she immediately threw at the space in the floor between both girls. As cued, as soon the paper hit touched the floor, a little magical circle appeared on it and started to shine. Out of the blue, a gray like bubble surrounded the area where both girls were leaving out Pansy who just grinned. "... this was not what we wanted to see. This "closed field" is tied to your magical core, and only will disappear when both of you use your interesting...abilities" said Parkinson while enjoying the wide eye expression in both girls faces._

_"How do you know about that!" asked both girls in unison until to realized what had happen and starting glaring each other._

_"I´m in Slytherin house... that would had to tell you enough, don't worry, the winner will have the deal that we had spoken beforehand^^" said a clearly amused by both girls antics._

_"Sorry Jones,but i don´t have plans to hand you over more things to you... NORTHERN WINDS, DECEND FROM THE DELID DUNES WITH YOUR FROSTED MOURN UPON MY ENEMIES: Phantom Avalanche!" said Blaise chanting something that evidently was not just dark poetry, if the magic that was condensing around her was anything to go by. But she wasn´t the only one._

_"ENDURE MY BURDENS, CARRY MY SINS INTO THE NOTHINGNESS OF THE VOID: Crimson Stigmata!" chanted Megan Jones spiking her magic too._

_From the outside, Pansy was witnessing one of the most beautiful, fascinating and strangest sight she had ever seen. Unknown to both girls the bubble that surrounded them was isolating the magic that both witches were producing so that any...uninvited guests...show up wondering what was happening. But also had another purpose. The bubble kept out Hogwarts ambient wild magic, making it easier to the Slytherin to "see" what was happening. Pansy Parkinson, using her Soul Seeker gifts could see the magic, layers upon layers, of people and things. And seeing things she was._

_Blaise chanting was condensing the layers upon themselves, folding them in piles ant shattering them in dense crystal like piece of magic. Later, the pieces started to rotate and created some kind of vacuum that was frozen the little currents of wild magic inside the bubble just to launch toward Megan. If an outsider see the show without Pansy´s benefit, the outsider would see how the ground and part of the wall near Blaise was frosting while translucent like snow appeared out of nowhere and propel itself in what looked like a freezing beam toward Mega to only disappear into nothingness mere inches before hitting the girl._

_Pansy knew better. Megan´s chanting had done something similar awesome of what Blaise did, but for different reasons. Some how, Megan's chanting create translucent gray spheres that Pansy could see, contained nothing inside... literally. As soon as Blaise´s freezing beam was in range, the gray..void?... spheres sucked it and them collapsed in themselves._

_Both girls were looking each other with awe expressions on their faces only Blaise decide to speak, still in shock._

_"It seems that our bastard of a father passed the Zabin blood line to you to... step-sis´..."_

_"Yeah... We had to talk about a lot of things...step-sis..."_

_"Excellent" interrupted Pansy while the bubble was desintegrating. "It seems that both your ARIA powers are quite advanced...them, the true business is about to start...isn't it my Lord?" said Pansy looking pass the girls on their backs._

_A modified voice answered, making both girls jump out their skins. "Indeed"._

_End Flashback..._

After that day, the two girls found out who I was. I told them my plans, asked if they wanted to leave, and they both said that they'd follow me to the grave.

After both girls coming out of there daze, they shook there heads no. "I think I speak for both of us when I say, we are still with you" Said Megan, Blaise nodding in agreement. I smiled at the two ladies as the song came to an end, kissing both there hands as I winked at them. "Enjoy your night ladies" I said, turning around and walking to another girl I needed to speak with.


	16. Winter Ball pt2

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

**thanx to Cuervo Blanco for Flashback**

* * *

As I weaved through the other people, I smiled as I found the person I was looking for. She had tan skin and shoulder length amber like hair. "Hey Katie" I yelled at her over the loud music that just came on. I just shook my head in annoyance as I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around, her green-blue eyes overcome by the liquor she has surely drank. But, she becomes sober as soon as she sees me. "Hey Harry" She spoke, giggling a little to a joke I haven't heard nor want to hear.

"Hello Katie Cat" I said, smirking at the glare she was giving me for calling her that. I dragged her to the dance floor, putting my arms around her waist as we jumped and did some bad moves to the Rock n Roll song on. "So, whats going on the pretty little head of yours?" Asked Katie, her finger poking at the base of my left temple. I smiled at her as I kissed her cheek. "You ever feel like it was wrong, siding with me?" I asked her. She raised her eyebrow. "Knowing what I'd do in the end if it came down to that" I said. I saw a flash in her eyes, and knew what she was thinking. Well, more or less.

**Flashback**

_Charol of the Bells_

_Christmas sucks! Was the mantra that Katie Bell, chaser extraordaire of the Gryffindor quidditch team, was crossing through her head at the moment. It was Christmas Eve and the girl could not be more depressed. Her family canceled their holidays because her dad had to go abroad in an emergency business meeting that would decided the future of the company that he was working for and, by extension, his salary. Katie didn't hate him, she understood the necessity of it, but that didn't mean that she had to accept it. She missed her family a lot, and to wait five more months to see them was excruciating._

_Deciding to calm her nerves and trying to cheer herself up (damn, where was a nice big tar of delicious vanilla and chocolate chips ice cream when you need it?) she located an empty classroom and started to sing. _**(AN: The song that I´m thinking about is Brothers by BEPA. If you are a FMA fan you will recognize it^^)**_ It was a tune that reminded her about family, because at the moment, all what Katie wanted was a family to be with._

_She was finishing the last verse when Harry Potter and Hermione Granger entered the classroom that she was using with soft smile in their faces._

_"At last we can be together Katie." Said Hermione, starting a conversation that changed her life forever and the destiny of those around her_

**End Flashback**

The conversation we had was a very long one. Hermione did mostly the talking while I studied her reaction. To say that she was shocked would be an understatement. When she heard of what we where doing, she nearly fainted. Mione told her our plans, how we plan to form our own little group and fight head on. We'd stop Lord Voldermort for various reasons, and Dumbledore for being who he was. Selfish, saying the things he has done has been for the _"greater good",_ while he ignored the crys of those who needed his skills the most.

"I'm sure" Spoke Katie, as we bowed to each other, finishing the slow dance that came on two minutes ago.

"Then I shall see you later" I told her, kissing the back of her hand. Katie bowed at me as I walked past her, seeing the outline of my dear sister walk outside to the balcony.

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't it" I whispered behind my beloved sister, my breath on her neck as I watched her shudder.

"Yes, it is" She agreed as we looked at the full moon glowing in all its glory.

I looked at her and liked what I saw. Her straight black hair was now wavy, stopping just above her shoulders. Apparently she and mione got together cause she to was wearing a gothic style dress. Only hers was emerald and crimson with ankle length black boots. As I turned her around, I caught the slightest wift of orange and vanilla. I smiled as her face came into my view, her face void of any makeup save eye shadow.

"Harry" She whispered my name. Right then and there, I knew today was the day. No more lies or half truths. Screw our parents and the world. Right then and there, I knew our souls had finally bridged the gap from dream to reality.

"Tell me to stop and ill stop" I told her as I dipped my head towards her's, our lips a breath apart. "Never" She said as she put her arm around my neck and closed the gap.

Our lips battled a little, but I soon gained the upper hand. I asked for entrance, and she granted it to me. As our breaths became one, sparks came from our to auras as we where propelled into our own little world. There, we where what we where meant to be. Electricity ruled the air. But, our need for air made us stop. As we pulled out of our world, we both looked at each other with similar thoughts running through our minds. _"Amazing"_

But, screams from inside made us stop short of another kiss. We both ran to the inside, and stopped short as one word passed both our lips,

"Voldermort"


	17. Winter Ball pt3

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

The man in question turned towards us. "Ah, the Potter twins" The snake man hissed. "So glad you could join us" A few of his goons appeared behind us and grabbed our arms, pinning them behind us. I looked around and saw that all but Dumbledore and his "chicken squad" where being held by his Death Eaters.

I knew that I could get free, but what of the others? What would happen to them if I wisped out of here? What would happen to Jade or Mione? Those where questions I didn't want the answer to, so I kept my mouth shut and bought my time.

"What do you want Tom?" Asked Dumbledore, using Lord Voldermorts real name. This pissed him off. "MY NAME IS LORD VOLDERMORT" The Dark Lord yelled/hissed. "And there are several things that I want" He said. He glanced his snake like eyes at Jade, and I felt my hair and eyes change into pissed off colors. "Don't_ even think of it" I thought. "You ll never get her"_. Voldermort gave me a smirk as his eyes where locked with mine. "The first thing I want is to have a little duel with young Harry." He said. I just stared at him, "_This fucker cant be serious"_, was all I was thinking. "And, pray tell, why?" I asked the snake of a man.

He just smiled. "Why, to learn of course" He spoke. "I have faced, and therefore know, everyone in this room, whether be it the actual person or a relative I have killed." Jade's eyes went wide as she growled. "Absolutely not" I heard her say. Lord Voldermort glanced at Jade. "I wasn't asking you, I was asking your brother." He said.

We locked eyes with each other when I heard a familiar voice inside my head. _"I'm here with you young ward, my powers are all yours through magic and blood"_. I smirked at him. "Deal" I spoke. If Voldermort was shocked at not having to force me, he made no indications. "Excellent" He said. The Death Eaters that where holding me let go. I glanced at Jade and smiled. "Don't worry, ill be okay" I told her, seeing the worry in her eyes. The worry didn't go away, but I saw her relax a bit.

"Give us some space" Hissed Voldermort. Everybody backed away as we both got into our stance. But, before we could do anything, I hissed in parsletongue a protection charm that stopped anyone from entering, and only being able to go down by my command. Seeing me speak the lost art of the snakes shocked Voldermort.

_so, you speak the serpent arts young one_**$. **Spoke Voldermort.

I smirked, _yes, a gift from an ancestor of mine_**$.**

The two of us just bowed to each other as we got into our dueling stances. Outside the bubble, death eaters and phoenix members alike held there breath as they waited for the two of us to fight. The darkest wizard in centurys vs the kid brother of the GWL, the wild card no one saw coming.

We just stared at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally, the impulsive side of Lord Voldermort won over and he cast the reducto curse. I waved my hand as the protection shield stopped the curse. I was waiting for the right moment to use my wonderland magic, not wanting to show all of my cards yet.

I twisted my hand as a grayish blue cutting curse raced towards Lord Voldermort. Voldermort was shocked that somebody from the light side would utter that curse. But, he came out of his trance just in time to move away from the curse.

"I'm shocked that a wizard allied with the light would utter that curse" Spoke Voldermort, his eyes glancing towards Jade then Lily and James. "But, your the black sheep of the family, are you not?" His eyes pointing directly at mine. I just shrugged my shoulders. "I do what I do"

He just nodded his head at me. Then, he cast the crucio curse, intending to get screaming from me. But, to no avail. He tried again and again, but I just staid quiet as a mouse.

"Why aren't you yelling in pain?" He asked me. " Why aren't you on the floor, BEGging for MERcy?" His voice got louder. "WHY ARENT YOU BEGGING ME TO KILL YOU?" He finally yelled.

I just smirked at him and looked at my sister. "Jade is unaffected by the imperious or mind control, im unaffected my any and all pain methods anybody can ever conjure up in there little noggins" I told him, letting the protection bubble die down. "Now you know my methods" I said.

He just smirked as he apparated up to the stage, next to something being covered up by a sheet. "Are you sure about that?" He asked me, his hand going towards the sheet. "Does anyone here know about your _"other magic"_?" He questioned. I just stared at him, wondering how he knew about that.

I found out as he pulled off the sheet.

"_No, it cant be" _I heard Alice say inside my head.

Underneath it was a black ivory mirror. Inside was a woman in a blood red dress. Her skin was tanned and her face was brimmed with a few freckles here and there. Her hair was a snow withe color. Then all of a sudden her eyes opened to reveal reddish yellow orbs.

"_Who is it?"_ I thought back. Alice said nothing for a few seconds, but then I heard Cheshire s voice. "_that is the red queen, former leader of wonderland" _He told me. "_Its true"_ Spoke Alice.

Voldermort smiled as he pressed his hand to the glass. "Do you know who this is?" He asked.

"No I do not Tom" Spoke Dumbledore, thinking he was talking to him.

Lord Voldermort hissed in anger as he set his snake like eyes upon his once former mentor. "Not you old man, the world doesn't revolve around you" He hissed out as his eyes settled in on mine. "Then who...?" Asked Dumbledore when he saw where the dark lords eyes landed on.

All of a sudden I felt everyone's eyes on me. In just 15 seconds, my eyes went from Luna to Megan to Blaise to Pansy to Katie to Mione before finally landing on Jade.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked behind me in a soft whisper, but I didn't turn around. Instead, I kept my eyes locked with my sisters, willing her to know what I was remembering. The time in the chamber, the time freezing and the strange voice. Reconstitution shown in her eyes, and she nodded her head in understanding. I believe she always knew of my other magic. But, she finally connected the dots.

"That is the Red Queen of the netherworld Wonderland." I spoke, not taking my eyes off of Jade.

"Impossible" Dumbledore spoke, apparently he knew of the legend as well.

"No, just very very legendary." Spoke Voldermort as he waved his wand. All of a sudden, she stepped out of the mirror and paced back and forth on the stage, getting feeling back in her legs and body.

"But, how do you know who it is?" Dumbledore asked me. At this, Voldermort smiled. "Ah, he doesn't know, does he?" Voldermort said.

Before I could speak though, a reddish purple light exited my body and turned into Cheshire.

"YOU!" Yelled the Red Queen, her voice becoming deep.

"Pleasure to see you again Queenie, Alice sends her regards" Spoke Cheshire, smiling his signature smile as the Queens head became almost blue.

The Red Queen then summoned a few of her guards, four 7 of hearts. "OFF WITH THERE HEADS" She ordered them. They gripped there weapons and walked slowly towards us. Dumbledore and his fools shot of some spells, but that just seemed to make them more angry.

"Don't you think you should do something?" Asked Cheshire, only his head appearing beside me. "Why should I?" I asked him, the rest of his body coming into view. "Because of _her_" Was all he said, both of us knowing who _her_ was. "Fine" I grumbled as I knelled down, channeling my nether-magic into my scar. As the four cards came closer and closer, I jumped over them and slammed into the ground, a red/black/purple shock wave throughout the school.

As the shock wave cleared, the four cards where now dust. "H-H-How?" Asked the Red Queen. I shook my arm as the snow flakes melted off.

"Ah, I see now." She spoke after a few minutes of silence. "So, its you isn't it?" She asked me. I just smirked at her over my shoulder.

"This isn't over yet" She spoke, the she, the death eaters and voldermort left.

Mione and Jade then ran at me, knocking me to the ground, yelling and screaming at me to never do that again. I just laid there, letting the two most important people in my world do whatever they wanted, content with knowing that they where safe.

* * *

**sorry for taking forever, ive had a lot of things going on. But, im still pushing forwards to finish this up. AND I SHALL. I'm not promising when the next chapter(s) will be up, cuz i don't know.**

**r/r**

**-AJ**


	18. HELP

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm still working on this fic, but my mind is not with it. For, my mind has wondered to that of _Merlin/Morgana_ pairing. I really feel that if I don't get this fic out of my head, then this story won't get updated for awhile.**

**What I'm trying to write is ether a _darkMerlin/Morgana_ , maybe _Merlin_ finally decides to stop being a doormat, and be his own person. He sides with _Morgana_, and together the two see to the downfall of Camelot.**

_**OR**_

**A Romeo/Juliet style thing. The two love each other, but there status's make there love forbidden. Maybe Uther finds out? IDK**

**Now, my main problem is I don't know how to start it off and make it flow good. I have a general idea in my mind, but it won't type on my laptop.**

**_SO_, for all our sakes, any and all merlin readers/authors etc, please review and/or pm so that we don't have to wait long for me to update this fic?**

**Thank you for reading, and help me for all our sakes**

**-AJ**


	19. dueling 2

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

Its been a few days since the little fiasco at the winter ball. To say that there was a lot of questions I needed to answer would be an understatement. I swore I was up in the headmasters room for over 4hours, or however long it takes for your butt to fall asleep.

But now wasn't the time to think about that. Today marked the second half of the dueling tournament. The key players who where still in the running for the three top spots who would battle at the end of the year was Jade, Myself, Draco, Ron and Luna. The other competitors where either just lucky to have made it this far, or like Mione, didn't really care. They where just here for the fighting experience or to better there skill.

And first up was Ron vs Myself, and boy was I looking forward to kicking his sorry excuse of an ass.

I whisped down into the arena as Ron took awhile to get down here, not really looking forward to this fight. But, he'd do his damn best.

Moody stood still as he leaned on his walking stick looking at the two of us, his magical eye whirling like crazy. "You ready?" He asked Ron, he nodded. "You ready?" He asked me, I nodded. He grunted as he took up his staff, and slammed it down, yelling "BEGIN"

The two of us glared at each other. After a few seconds, Ron ran at me while yelling spell after spell. I dodged each and everyone of them as he swung his arm at me, almost hitting my face. I just smirked, _"so he wants to make this into a muggle fight? then lets dance" _I thought as he swung his arm at me again.

I blocked it as I headbutted my head against his, sending him towards the ground. I stumbled back a little before putting out my palm, muttering a spell that I didn't even hear. Then, Ron started to become a pale blue before he was lifted into the air, grasping at his throat. Before anyone knew what was going on, he went flying towards the stone wall behind him. _"Oh no you don't"_ I thought as I whisped behind him before he hit the wall.

"I'm not done with you yet" I told him as I let him fall on his butt.

He got up quickly and ran towards a boulder, shouting **reducto **behind him. I just twirled around it and ran after him, stopping just in front of the boulder. I put my scarred hand on the boulder, pulled back my arm then went for a punch, just stopping before the boulder.

On the other side a stone fist came out and collided with his back, sending him stumbling down.

**UP IN CROWD**

"Why isn't Harry finishing him off love?" Hermione asked Jade as the two where seated at the top. Harry had told Hermione of what happened before Voldermort came. The next day, Mione found Jade, told her they could share, and gave her a very powerful and sweet kiss.

Jade looked at her new lover. "Back during our birthday, Ron tried to kiss me" Jade said. Miones eyes widened at this. " I pushed him away and he was angry, so he started to throw curse after curse at me" Jade continued, " Eventually, Harry showed up and warned Ron that he better not be paired up with him in the tournament." Jade shrugged. Hermione looked down at the arena, watching as Harry toyed with Ron. "I guess he was lucky or unlucky, depending on how you see it" Hermione spoke, a smile spreading across her face.

Jade smiled back and laughed a bit as Harry was easily cornering Ron. Wherever he went, Harry would vanish and appear before him. No matter where he went, Harry was right there. Jade kept on laughing whenever Ron fell on his back.

"_Can you finish this little show Harry?"_ Jade thought to her younger brother. "_Do I have to?" _Harry thought back. This time, Hermione was the one who thought back, "_Yes, im growing tired of watching_ this" Harry just hung back his head, sending a glare Jade and Mione's way. _"Fine"_ He thought back. But, how where these three able to do this?

Well, it was the day after Jade had planted a kiss on Hermione. When they all woke up, they heard thoughts that wasn't there own. And, whenever the three where near each other, there thoughts intensified. Then, they all thought the other two's thoughts, and they where confirmed. After much debate on why they all could hear each others thoughts, Mione came up with a theory that they all accepted.

She said, "Because Harry has finally allowed his magic and heart to agree that Jade and him where meant to be, there magic bonded together. And, cause I'm Harry's girlfriend the bond went towards me as well." She just shrugged. "Weither or not I would have been apart of the bound if you two haven't saved and befriended me second year is anyone's guess" The three all thought on it, and just agreed that that was what had happened.

**DOWN IN ARENA**

I glared at the two women as I whisped towards run, and chopped him in the neck, rendering him unconscious. I whisped up into the crowd, landing between the two women. "Happy?" I asked the two, looking glum for the two ruining my fun.

Moody checked Ron, and yelled, "WINNER, HARRY POTTER"

Jade and Hermione both kissed my face, answering in a whisper. "Very"

I just smiled at the two, whisping us away as I really didn't care who won or lost the other battles, my mind already knowing what the final three would be.

* * *

**LV's Lair**

We head to Lord Voldermort's lair where the Red Queen was glaring at the bowing death eaters, her magic spiraling outwards. Some of the death eaters couldn't take the magic and fainted there and now. Others held there ground, not caring that there eyes and ears where bleeding.

"So, dear Alice thinks she can out do me?" The Red Queen asked to no one and everyone. A smirk appeared on her face as her yellow red eyes lit up, her magic spiraling more strongly. "We shall see dear Alice, we shall see"

* * *

**Harry's Mind scape**

Chessur smiled as his tail whipped back and forth as he was balancing with ease on a tombstone. The Mad Hatter was beside him, his mouth trying to form words but his mind not allowing it to.

Alice was in front of them, pacing back and forth. "We cant let the Queen win, we just cant" The Mad Hatter found his words, "The boy knows what he must do, and he has accepted it" Alice stopped at this, sitting down on a white granite coffin.

"Yeah, but isn't this to much to ask of someone so young, who just accepted his hearts true love?" Whispered Alice.

Chessur smiled his Cheshire smile, "The boy knows of his fate, just feel good that he has his love with him" Alice just nodded reluctantly, looking towards the sky.

* * *

**So, wt ya think?**

**r/r**

**PS.. I've been thinking bout it, but im not good with "sex scenes". Cause, i was planning on having the three make love etc in the next chapter, but i suck at that kind of writing. SO, if you guys want to see it and know of/is a good sex scene writer,let me know? Other wise ill figure out something else.**

**till next time**

**-AJ**


	20. relaxing

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

I woke up in a very soft bed. At first, I didn't know where I was but when I smelled vanilla and lavender, I remembered last night. I won against Ron, and I took myself, Mione and Jade to the RoR, where we talked for a bit on what we could do to stop Lord Voldermort, while I just nodded here and there since I was talking to Alice inside my head.

After we where done talking, one thing led to another and we winded up under the covers, doing things only lovers could enjoy.

I sighed in relief when i felt a body to my right, but my mind went crazy when nothing was to my left. I opened my eyes and found deep brown eyes staring back at mine. I smiled at her as she just looked at me with a happy/smirk grin. "What?" I asked. Mione just looked at my back, and before I knew it I felt a weight on there. I let out a small yelp as I felt hands slide up and down my back, pressing hard into the tangled knots inside. I turned my head slightly and let out a sigh, "Hello Jade", I said.

She just dipped her head and kissed my neck, "Hello Harry" she said, not missing a beat with the massage she was given me. I just let out a soft groan as she came to my mid back, but let out a sigh as she kneaded the stiff knots away to ease the pain a bit.

"So, what are you going to do when Voldermort shows up?" Hermione asked Jade, myself on the edge of sleeping and awake, so I just listened as my breath became more slower. I knew Jade looked at her funny cause Mione let out a long breath, "Oh come on, you know as well as the headmaster that Voldermort wont pass up the chance to appear during the final dueling where we crown a champion."

I felt Jade shrug as she drew imaginary patterns on my back, if her hands doing non massage motions was anything to go by.

"I haven't really thought bout it" She said as she kneaded a really soar spot. "I know that only i can kill him and him me, but with this "Red Queen", i don't know what I'll do." I would've retorted, but I fell asleep.

_"Ah, your here finally" Spoke Chessur, his tail flickering this way and that. "We where wondering when you'd come back, were all so lonely" He told me as I saw Alice, Mad Hatter and the Caterpillar around me._

_"Yes, well ive been a bit busy as of late" I told them in a voice that said no questions. They all just chuckled a bit._

_"Yes, well lets get down to why where all here, shall we?" Spoke the Caterpillar, letting out a long puff of smoke._

_"Gladly." I said as I walked around the circle, my hand on my neck for it appeared the soothing massage didn't come over into this world._

_"Okay, so the _**RQ**_ is now in league with Voldermort aka Tom Riddle" Spoke Alice. I nodded in confirmation and agreement. "Okay, so now we have to figure out what her plan is."_

_The Hatter took off his hat as he brushed some dust off of it, "I think its perfectly clear what she wants" He put on his hat, "To kill young Harry and therefore Wonderland." My mind raced as my hair changed into a deep green and my eyes a soft blue as I could still feel my sisters hands on my back and neck. _

_"I agree with Hatter" I spoke after a few minutes of silence. He smiled a bit as he gestured towards me, "See, listen to the Harry" The Caterpillar remained silent as he took puff after puff of his stick. "So, the question is" Asked Chessur"what are you going to do about it?"_

**===Real World===**

"So, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked Jade after a few minutes of silence. Jade shrugged as she applied a bit more pressure, which earned a groan from Harry. Both Hermione and Jade laughed a bit. "I have no idea, just learn what I can and see what happens I guess." Jade said as she cracked her fingers and shook them. Hermione yanked Jade off of Harry and took her place.

"Hey!" Yelled Jade from the floor. "Your hands are tired and its my turn" Hermione simply stated, glaring at Jade, daring her to argue. Jade just stuck out her tongue as she brushed the hair out of her brothers eyes. "Where do you think he is?" Hermione asked. Jade looked up at her with her eyebrow raised.

"I've had my suspicion on his weird gifts" Mione elaborated,' But, you've known him longer, so I figured you'd know where he goes when he falls asleep." Jade shook her head, "I have no clue" She said, "Probably his mind scape, whatever that is" Hermione nodded as she pressed the mid back hard, earning a groan from sleeping Harry.

"Wonder what my dear brothers thinking" Jade said, smiling to herself. "Only he'll know, and he wont tell us" Hermione stated. Jade nodded, "Yeah, he's stubborn like that."

Hermione smiled as she shook her fingers. "So, Valentines Day next month, what we going to do bout it?" Mione asked. Jade smiled as she told Mione what she wanted to do, and Mione told her what she wanted to do. The two plotted on what to do on the day of the heart, unaware of the events that would unfold.

* * *

**r/r**

**in case i didn't put it, the Winter Ball was held on Christmas Day. The dueling of Harry vs Ron was on New Years Day. SO, where on Jan 2nd, more or less.**

**wt should I do for nxt chapter? Skip to V-Day and have a breif overview of Jan. Or, something else?**

**-AJ**


	21. Valentines Day

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

_**Okay, before we get into this I have to say thank you to all of my readers, favs, alerters and reviewers. Its been a year exactly since I started this story, and never would I have thought that it'd be a success. I was just a writer who wanted to do something different from the usual, and i have to say I think I did a good job. SO, thank you all and I hope you continue to like my work**_

_**-**_**AJ**

* * *

We skip to the day of love, February the 14th. Nothing really special had happened over the course of January. Harry and Ron bickered back and forth, while Malfoy and Harry sent each other to the infirmary more times then either could count. Harry, Jade and Mione met up every other day in secret, with none the wiser. Hermione and Jade met in secrete each day, much to the dismay of Harry. He couldn't figure out what they had in mind, and Chessur wouldnt break there mind protections, which he could do with a flick of his tail. He found it all to amusing to interfere. So, Harry just had to endure the secrecy of the two girls as they always giggled whenever they looked at him. And a lot of Qudditch games went on during January. _**S**_vs**R** and **G**vs_**H**_then _**H**_vs**R** and _**S**_vs**G etc etc**. The houses just did this to see who would play who in March.

"Hey Harry" I heard Pansy say from my left. I lifted my head from the table as my nose was overwhelmed with the smell of pancakes and waffles. "mmmm?" I asked, to tired to perform words.

"Your sister and girlfriend are looking at you and giggling" Pansy said, pointing to the Ravenclaw table. And, sure enough there was Mione and Jade. Jade having made it a habit to sit with his girlfriend since thanksgiving. They where both whispering things in each others ears as they laughed when ever they looked at me. I just banged my head on the table as a mumbled out, "Valentines Day...surprise...don't know." Pansy laughed as she patted my head, "I feel sorry for you." I mumbled out a thank you as I lifted myself up and walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

I tapped Hermione on the shoulder to get her out of the giggles she was having with Jade. "Yes?" She asked innocently. I shook my head left and right as I let out a breath. "Mione, will you accompany me to the Valentines Day party at Jives?" I asked while my eyes where looking at Jade, asking her as well. Mione smiled at Jade and she back as they nodded. "Sure, why not" Mione said while Jade giggled. I glared at them with suspicion then bowed. "I shall see you at **6pm** by the entrance then." I told the two then turned around and left.

I walked to the Qudditch pitch, grabbed my custom broom and took to the sky. I just hovered there for I don't know how long, just taking in the beauty that was Hogwarts castle. As the sun set, I realized I'd been hovering for hours and needed to get going. So, I flew to the Prefect Tower, where all of the prefects from each house had a room. I flew into the open window, placed my broom on the bed and jumped into the shower.

30 minutes later I got out and put on a white loose shirt, black shorts and jordan sneakers. I plopped down on the bed, set the alarm for an hour and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**==Across the Hall-Jades Room==**

"So, are you excited?" Mione asked as she put her hair in a loose pony tail. She was wearing faded purple jeans, a white blouse and green flip flops. Jade shrugged as she put on a plaid skirt and smoothed the wrinkles in the blue shirt she had on. "We both know what's hopefully going to happen, so why shouldn't I be." Mione looked in the mirror and saw the smile on Jades face.

"Yeah" Said Mione. "Wonder what Harry will think of our little plan." Mione said as she turned around to face Jade. She just shrugged, "We wont know till a few weeks after today, will we?" Jade smirked. Mione laughed as she tuck Jades arm with hers as they both walked down to the entrance, where Harry was waiting.

"Hi Harry" Mione and Jade said in union.

**==Harry POV==**

When I heard my name, I glanced from the poster I was looking out and my eyes and mouth went wide. "You look amazing" I said to Mione and Jade, pecking both of there cheeks. I offered my arms and the two of them hooked there arms through the holes as I whisped us to Jives.

* * *

We appeared in front of Jives as the door opened to reveal one of the hostess. "Ah Mr Potter, welcome" She bowed as I bowed in return, giving her a few coins as she held the door opened.

We walked in hand and hand to the bartender and I ordered my usual with fire whiskey for the ladies.

I downed the entire bottle of Mountain Whiskey in one go and told the bartender to place everything on my tab. She said sure.

"So, ladies" I asked as I placed my arms around there shoulders, smiling. "Ready for the best time of your lives?" I asked. Jade and Mione smiled at one another, downed two shots of the fire whiskey and dragged me to the dance floor. "Come on lover boy" Mione said, "Show us what you got." Jade finished. I laughed as I dove into the challenge head first.

We danced for hours. Swayed to the beat of the music and had a good time. Since nobody at the party knew I had a sister, I kissed Jade fully on the lips and winked when I pulled away.

After the party was over, I whisped us to the RoR and landed on a soft queen sized bed, though I doubt we will need the space. As I went to get up, they pushed me down as they each removed the others clothing.

Jade kissed me first, "Tonight its us in charge.." Mione took her place, "..And you on the bottom." I smiled as I happily complied. If I knew that they both planned this 4 months from now. If I knew there plan, would I change my mind?

As they both gave me a mind blowing blowjob, my mind and body agreed that I wouldnt.

We went at it till dawn, and then collapsed in each others arms. "I love you." The three of us told the other in union. And, we knew it to be true.

* * *

**So, wt ya think?**

**R/R**

**and, thank you for sticking with me for an entire year...**

**-AJ**

_**PS. Im working on a new fic for the Naruto verse so sorry if the update's takes longer then usual, I'll most likely be working on that.**_


	22. Winner is

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

_**I shall not confirm nor deny wether or not Jade/Mione intentionally did what u guys r thinking...you'll just have to wait and see**_

-**AJ **

* * *

The three lovers spent the following nights just enjoying each others company. They laughed and talked bout things as the semi finals to decide the final three came ever closer. Over the course of those weeks, Jade and Mione where constantly at the infirmary, when he asked what, they wouldn't tell him.

"Are you ready Harry?" Jade asked me as she came into the tent that held the duelist. Today was the last day of the tournament till June. Today was the day that the final three would be decided.

Jade won against Tracey Davis and Malfoy won against some Hufflepuff who i didn't know. Those two where the top two people on who would enter. Jade, for having deafeated so many death eaters time and time again. And Malfoy, though a prick, was one of the top five duelist. Now, it all came down to the final two.

Myself and Su Li of Ravenclaw. It was no holds bard, proably for the headmaster to see if I was holding anything else from him. I smiled as I kissed Jade on the cheek as I walked past her. "I'm ready" I told her as I stopped at the opening of the tent. Jade came to my left as she looked at me with a question like gaze.

"What?" I asked her. She shrugged as if to say nothing. I nodded my head as I turned to face her. "Is there anything you wanna tell me?" I asked her. She shook her head no, but her eyes told the truth. I knew that she'd tell me in her own time, so I put on a smile. "Kay" I said as I walked out the cheering crowd with Jade beside me. She gave me a quick hug as she went up to the crowd to sit with Mione. I smiled at Mione as Moody trudged into the arena.

Across from me was the Asian beauty Su Li. She had soft blue eyes and long silk looking black hair. She nodded at me and I her as a sign of respect as Moody banged his staff, telling us to begin.

Su instantly sent off a bombarda, and I dove to the left to a small boulder. I smirked, _This, is going to be fun._ She kept the spells coming at me, and I waited for her to tire before I rolled out and sent a quick reducto. It landed at her left, but gave me enough time to whisp near her to make it close quarters. I went for a punch to her torso, she sidestepped and kicked me back then sent another bombarda. It hit me dead in the center and sent me flying back. I banged hard on the ground as I heard by back crack.

I glared at the smirking Asian as I sent my own bombarda, which sent her flying back as well.

**==up in crowd==**

Mione laughed a bit as she saw Harry flying in the air and landing on his back. "You know it's a bit funny watching him get his butt kicked every once in a while" She told Jade. Jade nodded as she laughed a bit as well. "Yes, it is."

The two watched their man battle back and forth with Su, who was proving to be very good. However, Harry has always proven to be the one on top. He sent a parsletongue spell at Su, then cast an illusion. "IM BLIND, IM BLIND" Yelled Su as she tried to find out where she was. She ran into the wall and Harry sent a reducto at her back.

"**Winner, and joining Jade Potter and Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter of Slytherin"** Came the booming voice of Moody. Claps and cheers from the house of serpents rang the walls as Harry whisped up to his girls.

He put his shoulder over Mione, kissed Jade on the cheek then he and Mione whisped away.

* * *

**==CoS Harry's POV==**

I whisped us to the chamber of secrets just as the others walked through the doors. First Luna, the Blaise and Megan. Pansy came soon after followed by the ever late Katie. They all congratulated me on the win, and I did a dramatic bow in thanks.

"So, whats on the agenda?" Pansy asked, ever the one to know what we where going to do. I smirked as I led them to a secret passage that only I knew about. Even Mione didn't know about it. It was the place that I used to go to whenever I needed to be alone for a while or to look something up. We came to a stop infront of a stone wall with two serpents spitting fire on either side.

"What..." Mione asked, but I shushed her. I conjured a dagger and slit my palm as I pressed it to the wall. You could hear the gears and locks unfolding as it split down the middle and opened. Inside was a medium sized room. A circular purple bed in the middle with a bookcase full of a few books on the Red Queen.

"I knew about the Red Queen before the Christmas ball" I told them as I sat on the end of the bed. "All of you may have your suspicions on my strange skills and abilities" I ran my cool finger down my jagged scar. "Including how I got this...well, I shall go on and tell you that long awaited story."

So, for the next hour and a half, I told them everything I knew. From me gaining the scar, to finding my animagus. The other world in my head as well as how I was heir of Liddell.

"Wow" Luna said. "Very cool." The other girls nodded as Mione just stared at me.

"It's the truth Mione" I told her, and she just mouthed okay.

"So, what now?" Blaise asked. I shrugged as I got up off the bed and just paced back and forth. "The Order and Jade are working on stopping Voldermort...so we'll work on the Red Queen angle." I told them.

"Okay...so how do we do that?" Pansy asked. I just smiled...This is going to be fun.


	23. start of the end

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

After thirty minutes into reading and talking...we all came up with not very much. We all agreed on that the Mirror that ol Tommy used to summon the red queen was the key to destroy her. However, we didn't even know what kind of Mirror it was. Was it like the Mirror me and Jade found back in first year? Was it something like the Veil? Who knew. All I knew was that A-myself and the others where tired. And B-so far, the books we have read hasn't helped a whole hell of a lot.

"Okay, lets get some shut eye and we can resume with fresh eyes tomorrow" I said as I took off my clothes to leave me in boxers as I crawled into the circular bed. I let my eyes close for a few seconds, but when I felt no dips in the bed frame, I cracked my left eye opened. "Aren't you girls coming?" I asked them all. Clearly, they took that as an invitation as they all stripped and got in bed with me. Mione found my right side as my arm came around her waist, her head using my chest as a pillow. The others got comfortable as I closed my eyes and fell to sleep.

_"You are right you know" I heard the caterpillars voice say to my left. I opened my eyes and found that Alice was peering down at me. I groaned as I sat up to quickly, my back cracking loudly. "Right bout what?" I asked as I stood up, wipeing the back side of my pants and shirt._

_"That the mirror is ground zero for the destruction of the Red Queen" Chessur said as he whispped into my mind._

_"You mean theres more?" I asked as I got done wipeing my clothes. _

_"Yes theres more" Alice spoke. "Knowing Red as I do and if Voldermort is as controlling as we think, the two of them would've made sure that there was at least 4 things to bind her to this world." At this I was a bit confused. "Four, why only four?" I asked. Alice shrugged. "To Red. four is a lucky number and if she wanted four things to bind her, old voldy would ensure it to gain her power" Was all she said, and I nodded._

_"So, if the mirror is one, whats the other three?" Hatter asked the question that was inside my head. "Ill get back to you on that" Was all Alice said as chessur vanished and then appeared with a weapon wrapped in his tail. His tail swished at me and I took the weapon as I examined it._

_It was a knife, at least 3ft long or so. The bone white blade had a slight curve and appeared to be made by some sort of bone. I sniffed it and knew in an instant what it was..basilisk, or the wonderland version of it. The handle was a midnight blue that had blood red carves here and there. As my eyes changed into a cat like yellow to better see, i saw that one edge of the blade was smooth and the other had jagged marks like a saw._

_"This is the Vorpal Blade" Spoke Chessur. "The blade is made of the bone of a kersin, the alter ego of your worlds basilisk and the handle wrapped in the tightly wound fur of a bandersnatch, which is smooth to the touch. This is your only hope of ever destroying the mirror and the other three things that im sure your crew shall uncover in one way or another" He finished. I nodded as I swung the blade a few times. If anyone could uncover the other three, it was my girls._

_"Now that we have all the politics out of the way" Chessur spoke as the blade vanished. "Care for a race?" He asked as he finished the question with that big ol smile of his. I smiled as transformed into my Cheshire wolf form._

_"Your on" I said as the two of us whisped out of existence...the others just chuckling a bit._

**Next Day**

I awoke from my slumber as I felt around the bed, and no surprise that the girls were gone...they all being early birds. I laid back down as I smiled a bit to myself, having one against Chessur 3 out of our 7 races.

The secret, or not so secret, door opened and in came Mione with only my faded paramore t shirt on. She straddled my groin as she brought her forehead down to mine. "Hey" She whispered as he pecked me on the lips.

"Hey yourself" I told her as we both smiled at eachother, lost in our own little world. I told her about what chessur said about the mirror and three other things. Well, I at least tried to tell her between our make out sessions.

"Its simple" She told me as she intaked a gasp. "We have about three months, more or less, till the big three way. So, we'll devote a month each to finding these three things...can't be to hard with the girls, my brains and your" She paused for a minute as I raised my eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes a bit "..lets just say your craziness and leave it at that" I shrugged my shoulders in response.

We smiled at the other as we got lost in our world again and again and again. Just the two of us..no crazy worlds nor dark lords. Just me and my mione.

* * *

**so wt ya think?**

**r/r**

**...well, where almost at the end of this story. Im going to skip ahead next chapter to the fight and just give an overview on what occurred over March-April-May. Don't know when it'll be up so just be on the look out.**

**till next time**

_**aj3kyll**_

**...also for those who like and/or read the Naruto section of this site, im working on the first few chapters of a naruto fic which ill post after the next chapter of _Liddell_ is up to see if i should do the narutofic or not..so be on the look out.**


	24. The End?

**Full Story**

Harry Potter/Alice: Madness returns...Jade Potter is the g-w-l, fated to kill or be killed by Lord Voldermort. Everyone has chosen there sides, and LV has recreated a dark queen of old. Everyone is for the Light or for the Dark, save Harry Potter, Jades kid brother. He's the wild card that will change the outcome of the war. Will he choose the Dark and kill those who hate him, of fight by his sister in the Light? If you asked him, he'd just say, "I don't play by the Rules."

* * *

All to soon it was June...

After me and Mione was lost in our own world, she and jade ganged up and gave me the yelling of a life time. First they yelled at how long I had my special talents and what not. I told them a little bit after Chamber of Secretes is when they first kicked in. Then they went on to yell at me for keeping it from them. They understood the public..but them? I kinda deserved that part and told them that, in truth, i had no idea why i didn't tell them. Maybe cause of Dumbledore being so close to Jade and my need to protect Mione. Well, thats what I kept telling my self every time I wanted to tell them..so thats what I told them.

After the little riot of theres, they literally made out with me to the last possible second i'd pass out from the need of air. Then they'd do it again and again and again till I got fed up with it, took them to my room and had my way with them.

After that, i managed to talk Chessur into bringing the Vorpal blade into reality for Mione to see as I explained what we're doing to Jade. Mione said that, if she understood the blade properly, that the venom was really the key to destroying the four things that guarded the Red Queen and that the blade itself was just a carrier to insure the venom got to the thing.

The first of the three things that we discovered was an old painting of some great dragon that used to terrorize wizards and witches. Katie found it while she was going through an old book for a history project she needed to do. When she showed us, me and Luna felt a strange connection to it.

Me cause Alice said that, save for the eyes, it was exactly like the guardian dragon that was loyal to the Red Queen alone..no one else could tame it.

Luna felt drawn to it for an unknown reason. After looking at the painting in a dreamy trance, she just shrugged. She said it was probably due to the nargles and the fact that the dragon was probably an enemy or something of one of her dragon summons.

When Mione asked where the painting was located, Katie just told us it only said it was in a private collection. So, we just moved on to the other two things in hope of discovering where the painting was...although id bet my money on where we'd find it.

When Mione asked where it was, Katie said it didn't say..only that it was in a private collection. I told the girls that we should look for the other two things and maybe we'll figure out where the painting was along the way...although i knew where it most likely was being held but kept quiet incase I turned out to be wrong..but I rather doubted it.

So, in agreement with the painting we moved on to the other two things. Alice and Hatter told me what they could be and I relayed that info to the girls and told them to get to it as I was in the small tournament with Qudditch leading up to the fight.

Slytherin won against Hufflepuff earning 7 points. After over an hour againist Ravenclaw without having a clear winner we just called it a draw and each gained 5 points.

The second object we found took a little digging, but we discovered that Voldermort used some sort of crown or what not that used to belong to one of the founders. It took awhile for us to find it, but I overheard Jade talking about something similar being in the Room of Requirement and that it was a Horcrux or something to bind Voldermort to this plane.

Mione said that we should let her and Dumbledore handle that and to just focus on the third item. I reluctantly agreed but only if she could convince Dumbledore, who liked her better then me, to allow her to see it. Somehow she did when all was said and done.

The third and final item was a bit more tricky.

As I played through the tournament and the girls tried to find the last item, it was getting closer and closer to June and the big three way. I heard that Jade was getting some training from James and Moody.

Draco was getting training from his death eater daddy no doubt.

We discovered the third thing on the final day of the Qudditch Mini Tournament...or, i did in a heat of the moment. After we won the tournament by beating the Puffs, who came in 2nd..i whisped down to the Chamber as I paced back and forth with my mind trying to come up with what the thing could be before I stopped in my tracks and an idea began to form.

I pulsed my scarred arm to summon Tempus, Nympo and Lilith.

_$you called master?$ _They all spoke at once. _$yes, i was wondering how long the king of the snakes hearts can last and if anyone can put something it it unseen?$_

They all hissed at the other before Tempus spoke, _$usually, there hearts beat for decades after death but because of how you killed it..it has about a few months left$ _Lilith continued _$and, as long as a parslemouth, being can transfer anything$_

I nodded at them. _$thanks, you may go feed if you like$ _They nodded there thanks as they slithered away, arguing at one another on what to eat. I told the girls my thought and idea and they agreed.

**AjAjAjAj**

Now, it was the day of the finals. The day that would become known throughout history. The day that Jade, Draco and Myself dueled for the title of "_Grand__Duelist_"

"Nervous?" Mione asked beside me as I waited for my name to be called by Dumbledore. I smiled at Jade at my far left then glared at Draco on my far right..each talking to someone as well. "Not in the least" I told her in full truth. "Just be ready when all hell breaks..is Katie, Blaise and Luna ready?" I asked her as I jumped on my heels.

She nodded as she massaged my shoulders, "And Megan is also in position for your signal." She said. I smiled as I pecked her cheek before closing my eyes and leaning on her forehead. "You know I do love you with all my heart, right?" I asked in seriousness as my eyes became a deep brown. She pecked my lips as she smiled her own smile. "Not with all your heart Harry, but I thank you for allowing some room for me" She said as my name was called.

I kissed her a final time before she left up to be in the crowd.

**=Up in the Crowd:Mione's pov=**

I sat down beside Pansy as she gave me a weak smile, which I returned. I turned to see Harry coming out, Jade standing in the middle between Malfoy and him. Dumbledore bowed slightly as he gave a weak smile. "Without further ado as to not bore you. I give you your three finalists for the Hogwarts Dueling Tournament. Draco Malfoy." The blonde haired boy spread his arms wide, but only a few clapped for him.

"Jade Potter" She waved her hand as the stands roared and she sent a wink my way.

"And last but not least...Harry Potter" Dumbledore spoke. Harry just bowed his head as he got hoots and cheers from all four houses.

"Now, let the dueling begin" Dumbledore said as he vanished from the arena and appeared at the staff section.

Draco looked at my two beloveds, wondering if they where going to work together to take him out or not. When no one made a move, Draco pointed his wand between the two and casted a Reducto. Jade rolled away while casting her own spell and Harry whisped behind Draco, striking him in the back with a well placed knee.

Jades spell struck Draco in the chest and sent him towards the wall, leaving Jade and Harry.

Jade cast Stupefy-Stupefy-Petrificus Totalus. Harry got hit by the two Stupefy's but quickly made a wall via the ground to stop the paralyze spell. Harry snapped his fingers and spikes came from the ground. Jade tried to evade them, but they just sprouted one after another following her. Satisfied that Jade was taken care of for now, if his smirk was anything to go on, he turned around just in time to avoid a cutting curse sent from Malfoy Jr.

This raged on for a half an hour or so. Jade and Harry would take down Draco to take on eachother only for him to come back a few minutes later and take down one of them. Just as Harry sent a loud and massive bombarda, I heard the unholy wail of a dragon before Luna appeared beside me.

"Done?" I asked the blonde haired girl. She nodded her head, "The heart of the basilisks is dead and gone. My pet dragon Toto is happily eating it on the beach of Neverland" Luna spoke. I nodded, a smile gracing my face as she spoke in the only way she can.

Harry, Draco and Jade where at a stalemate now. The three walked circles around the other..each one brushing at there wounds and getting the dirt off there clothes. Just as they where about to go at it again, his voice came..

**"**_Today we shall take Hogwarts and kill the foolish gwl and her brother"_Just as he ended that, Malfoy Jr sent a dark cutting curse of a pale white at Jade. A stone wall came up thanks to Harry.

"Time to work girls" I told Pansy and Luna as we vanished from the riot crowd.

**Back down-Harry's POV**

"You alright?" I asked Jade as I made a stone hand appear behind Malfoy and punch him. She nodded as she hugged me to death. The tell tale signs of pops came around us.

Dumbledore, Snape, James, Lily, Tonks, Black, Lupin and other members of the Order and School appeared around us. "Quickly, to the Main Hall of Hogwarts" Dumbledore told everyone before all the students ran to the School.

I held Jade as I whisped the two of us to the Main Hall.

The Order came in soon later as they made sure they had everything they needed. "Headmaster, are you sure we killed off every Horcrux?" Jade asked Dumbledore. The old man nodded his grandfatherly head, "Save for Nagini. We have to make sure she's dead before you fight Voldermort" Around us people shivered at the name.

I heard inside my head via Megan "_Katie and Blaise are back from Malfoy Manor. They burned the painting and brought the ashes like you asked" _I let go of Jade a bit as I sent back for her to start making the shields and to send them where I say. _"Will do" _She said as I heard her start to draw her magic to making the condenser shields that I saw her use on Blaise.

The doors opened with a bang and in walked Voldermort and his men. Followed by two half giants who where carrying the mirror. They set it down and ol queeny materialized out of the glass into our plane.

"I've been looking forward to this for so long" Voldermort spoke, most likely at Jade. "I'll finally kill the blasted Potter who has thwarted my plans time and time again"

Red just stared at me with her eyes, like they where searching for something.

"Any last words?" Voldermort spoke as he raised his bone white wand. When no one spoke, he smiled his serpent smile. Playing cards with axes, swords, bow's and other things appeared from the ground before everybody went on the attack.

Voldermort tried to get to Jade first, but Dumbledore blocked him and the two fought. They attacked with all there arsenal. Voldermort using a fire whip, Dumbledore transfiguring a piece of falling wood into a massive lion who bit the fire whip into nothingness.

I managed to squish a few death eaters and cards before cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere around the hall. This made the battle stop, the avada soaring through the air and hitting three death eaters curtsy of MadEye.

"Ahh, the six lackeys of Basilisk" Spoke Voldermort. "Now I understand it's been just you. All those others under your command where illusions or mercs for higher" Nobody said a thing. Myself and Jade walked to the middle, standing beside Dumbledore and across from Voldy.

"The only question now is..where's number seven?" The question came via Dumbledore, his eyes glancing around.

The six figures took off there hoods one by one. Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock as Voldermort sneered out an impossible. For, surrounding everyone was Blaise Zabin, Luna Lovegood, Megan Jones, Katie Bell, Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger.

All eyes went to me as I just shrugged. I looked at Jade and her face held shock by her eyes had that glint like she knew.

"Yes, yes. I am Hypnos, God of Illusions, Fire and Leader of the Faction that shall be on top after tonight" I spoke as I winked at Megan.

She snapped her fingers as a rune glowed under the mirror. The vorpal blade appeared in my hand ,from inside Blaise's cloak since they needed it ti burn the painting, and I chucked it towards the mirror, hitting it dead in the center. From there black and red cracks began to form all over the rune stopped glowing after a minute and a translucent sphere surrounded the mirror before condensing to the size of a marble with the vorpal blade sticking out and making it look like a weird lollipop. The sphere then exploded, sending billions of tiny shards of glass and wood everywhere as the vorpal blade flung into my hand.

Red just glared at me with a male violent eyes. "Do you realize what you have just done?!" She hollowered at me. "Cut off everything you have tied to this plane so that when I kill you you'll stay dead?" I asked/told her with my eyebrow raised like it was a serious question. I then snapped my fingers and fire surrounded the hall.

"Kill the snake" I said as I whisped..and thats when all hell broke loose.

The fire attacked at the Death Eaters and the Order of the Chicken as Voldy squared with the Old Man. The girls went this way and that, killing or stunning those who stood in there way. Then, like she came out of her trance, Red emanated a blinding white light which had everyone shielding there eyes. When the light vanished a dragon appeared behind Red, **{one from Burton's Alice}** thrashing the hall and making the roof buckle and tear down..the ruble hitting Death Eaters, The chicken and the newly formed Red's Army.

I winked at Luna and she started to chant in an echo, making her voice bounce around the hall to the moon. Then, a skeleton bone dragon that had red fire between the ribcage and black fire in the eyes appeared. It growled at Red's dragon and Red's growled at it before they flew towards the other, crashing eachother around the hall and crashing through the walls which sent the battle outside.

"Lets finish this" I told Red. She just growled as I gripped the Vorpal blade and the two of us went at eachother. We sent blows towards the other for about what seemed like hours before we both heard the unholy howl of Voldermort who gripped at his chest.

I looked to find Jade with her wand pointing 15ft away from her, Voldermorts pet snake thrashing around before stilling. Voldermort then got up and glared at Jade as he picked up his wand.

"Sorry, gotta bolt" I told Red as I thrusted the blade into her chest before running towards Jade.

**Jades POV**

I smiled to myself as the snake that was once in my head died. I looked up and my smile dimmed as I saw Harry running at me and then the world become slow as I heard the voice from before.

**_"One must die while the other thrives, when the sky is a storm_**

**_greave they must but stronger they be_**

**_for only the strength of hate and love can set us free"_**

I looked up at the black sky. The colors of the spells dancing with eachother making it look like the 4th of July.

"Avada Kedavra" I heard Voldermort speak as I felt myself being pushed out the way from the sickly green curse.

I looked up from the ground as I saw Harry take the curse and fall..followed by the explosion of the Red Queen and her makeshift army before the blade my brother used landed next to me.

Next thing I know im sobbing next to Hermione as Harry fights for his life on the blood soaked grass. I would later learn that I ran up to Voldermort and stabbed him repeatedly with the blade followed by a cutting curse to end his life.

"You need to stay awake" I told him as I pressed my forehead to his and kissed his lips, not caring who saw us. I took his hand and put it to my stomach. "Your going to be a father Harry. And we'll leave this island and never return" I told my brother as I felt Hermione nod her head next to me.

All Harry did was smile as his eyes shut for the final time, like he was welcoming Hades like an old friend.

I turned into Hermione as the two of us cried with the other..the other 5 girls surrounding us like a shield.

**3 weeks later...**

..Hogwarts was under reconstruction. Experts came to examine the corpse of the dragon the Red Queen summoned to see if it could be of some use. Dumbledore made sure to attend all the funerals of those the Order and the Ministry had lost, hopeing beyond belief to ensure the safety of the family's at this vulnerable and tragic time.

But what of Jade, Hermione and the other girls?

We find the 7 girls who knew Harry the best standing in a circle atop a hill that overlooked the sea. Below them, shaded via a large single tree, was a grave stone with the words:

**"Harry James Potter**

**Best friend..Brother..Lover..Leader**

**_may Hades or the One have an army to stop you_"**

The last bit was due to Luna saying how no matter which way Harry went he would want to rule it, so it seemed fitting to warn those of the dead there time was coming.

The five girls vanished leaving Hermione and Jade to look at there beloved's grave while holding there stomachs. They vanished as well.

The seven girls vanished that grim day with who knows what planed for the future.

It would later be said that if you go to that gravestone while the moon was high and the sea was red you could faintly see a ghost Cheshire smile on a large branch that hung above the stone..almost like an angel. Almost like it knew something was coming and it was waiting.

* * *

_**there you have it. the end of Liddell. I hope u enjoyed this fic as much as i have enjoyed writing it.**_

_**(FYI)nxt chapter is something ill be doing with all my stories**_

_**aj3kyll**_


	25. End Letter

_**this is something that i'll be hopefully doing at the end of all my multifics. so, hear goes nothing...**_

**To all the readers/reviewers/faviroters etc I would like to say thank you for your support and for reading this fic in the first place. **

**I planned the ending out from the first chapter, so no i didn't just think of it on the fly. If you read a few chapters carefully then you could see I dropped a few hints onto the ending.**

**Second, the way I got there isn't how I intended it. But, at one point my..and Im quoting this from someone who pm'd me.."_mad scientist kind of mind_" does. I plan on something, then it does a total 180. Having said that I really hope you enjoyed the story.**

**As of now, I have no plans of a Sequel and/or Prequel. But, that may change one day. If you'd like to have a go at a prequel/sequel then just PM me with the idea and we'll see where it goes from there. And, unlike most if not all, im not just set on one. So, if there's 3 people who want to have a go then i'll most likely give the go ahead to all 3. So, its not "one and done." But I do cap off at 5 and thats it. So, yeah.**

**Again, thanks for reading and hope you liked it. **

**Special Thanks goes out to Cuervo Blanco for butting heads with me so I could continue to write and for writing the flashbacks for the 5 girls/coming up with Harry's faction name etc. Go read Blanco's stories if your bored or what not..there pretty good.**

**So, yeah thats about it. Thanks for reading, hope u enjoyed it. If you'd like to write a Sequel/Prequel of this then PM me and we'll go from there.**

**ps. my next story will be a Harry Potter one and be _Harry/Hermione- Harry/Luna- Harry/Tonks or Harry/Lily Potter nee Evans_(his mom). If u have any ideas on a story for one of the pairings or a mix of them then im all ears.**

**till next time**

_**aj3kyll**_


End file.
